Hard Knocks
by Leslie Thoirdorchadas
Summary: What happens when you analyze video games too much. Some things just shouldn't be thought on too deeply... It makes strange things happen... Like a oneway trip to Spira, complements of Valefor! Editing 24 and on, too MarySueish, explanations
1. Prologue

_**There's Just Something About You...**_

_**That Pisses Me Off**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X, my dolls are mine and I sold my soul for chocolate.

Tidus lived in a Post-War Zanarkand for seven years before Auron got him, he's not a dream, he's real. Shuyin's twin brother, and four years older than in the game.

Summary: A girl with holes in her memory, a semi-psychotic disposition, health problems, a disturbing mind, an obsession with dolls and other things, and a bipolar disorder, a sporadicly gaming sister with a short temper, big heart and the knowledge that her sister keeps going missing, a boy-crazy, spastic, devoted gamer friend with family problems, a niece who's anti-gamer and completely preppy, an interupted journey to change the world, come together in a clash warranted to break the sky.

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
**

"Oh no!" A tiny figure dashed around, trying to avoid the falling meteors.

"What the jodash did you do ya!" A red-haired man shouted, curved over the form of a brunette protectively.

"Fuckin' Spira if I know!" The first figure shouted.

"Well stop it!"

"**Freeze!**"

**Pauses on the image of the perpetrator, a tiny 5'3" woman with wavy red-black hair in a ponytail on the top-right of her head and small, black-framed, red-tinted prescription glasses over dark reddish-brown eyes, one winking at the camera. A wicked smirk on her face.**

_Okay, hey, it's me, my name's Leslie, Leslie-Ann Cho. 19 y/o chronic smoker, drinker, writer, reader, drawer, singer, dancer, dreamer, analytical, gameplayer extrordinare with my own soundtrack to life and a habit of randomly breaking out in song and dance. How does that land me as the creator of all this chaos? Heh, all too easily._

_Hmph, I _may_be on the side of good, but I've always been particularly fond of two things... Vengence, and Chaos. Anyway, better get back to the story, I think they might lynch me if I don't..._

"**All right, you can go again.**"

**Unfreeze**

Leslie steps out from under a ledge and snags a, rather odd-looking, pair of black and red Ribbon Dancer ribbons, Silke and Shadow carved into the six inch long iron hilted silver rods. She twirled them a bit and then spun in a circle. "Don't tell me I'm the _only_ one who thought of using Dispel."

The blonde who'd been dashing around fell to the ground in relief. "Oh thank you Rusa, thank you, thank you."

Leslie crouched by the blonde heap. "Home ain't got nothin' to do with it babe."

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º **

AN: Never thought I'd actually do this but... Heh


	2. The Coming Ch 1

_**There's Just Something About You...**_

_**That Pisses Me Off**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X, my dolls are mine and I sold my soul for chocolate.

Tidus lived in a Post-War Zanarkand for seven years before Auron got him, he's not a dream, he's real. Shuyin's twin brother, and four years older than in the game.

Summary: Damn you Skywalker! Damn you! Or, What happens when Valefor overhears a theological/philosophical conversation.

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º **

_"Listen to my story. This may be... Our last chance..."_

**---**

"He's sooo dreamy..."

"No shit Sherlock, he's a dream, of course he's dreamy." 19 y/o called Leslie, with wavy red-black hair and dark reddish-brown eyes, muttered, eyeing her friend oddly. Then she shook her head and turnned back to the game, while listening to her iPod. A large, black, hiking backpack lay by her side, a case attached with nearly a dozen foot long-equals-5', and many more smaller scaled -5", 2 ½"- porcelain dolls within. Thin chains around her neck, arms, hips and legs holding little steel and glass coffins with ½" scaled dolls.

Her younger twin sister, Rayne, who had straight dark brown hair and blue eyes, stared at her elder sister and silently -well, not-so-silently- wondered why in the hells she was listening to the Inu-Yasha Soundtrack at full volume and playing Final Fantasy X on Mute without captions, without her glasses, snarking at them when they comment, ("Shut the peanut gallery up! I need to kill that stupid thing!Spectral Keeper/AKA; 'Lesca's Bitch") and reading her Biology, Geometry and History books -and, more importantly, _how_ in the hells she was doing it.

Their 18 y/o curvy friend -well, curvi_er_ friend, considering the fact that they were both pretty curvy themselves- named Alexandra had straight brown hair with lighter brown highlights and shimmery green eyes, though it could just seem that way because her eyes were watering with pain as the game player's sister bandaged her bruised ribs. A beautifully crafted, scaled down, foot long, porcelain doll in her arms. Pale white skin, firey red curls, closed hazel eyes, an elegant, medival bronze dress and a tiny black glaive with a real blade. A, just as curvy as Ally, 18 y/o brunette named Theresa sat next to them, talking on the phone to her friends. Why she was even there nobody knew.

Lie loaded a different saved game, after dieing by 'Lesca's Bitch, again, and... quite suddenly... ... Began twitching... Twitch... Twitch... Twitch... "GODDESS STRIKE THESE IDIOTS DOWN! BMYACA!" She dropped the controller and fell backwards, cracking her head on the wood floor.

Rayne and Ally winced, though they _did_ wonder where the British accent came from, while Theresa remained oblivious. "What now?" Theresa demanded, covering the mouthpiece of the phone with her hand... Okay, maybe not so oblivious.

Leslie snorted and turnned her head towards Theresa. "These people are not only complete _cowards_, they are also ridiculously _id-i-ot-ic!_"

Theresa rolled her eyes, "It's just a game aunty, besides. I thought you had already come to the conclusion that they were made to be pretty, not deep thinkers."

Rayne and Ally shared bewildered looks, "Since when did you talk about video games with Theresa?" Ally demanded, tension high between her and the evil game-hater, in her own words.

Theresa rolled her eyes again, and returnned to her phone-conversation. Rayne sighed and nudged Ally back down, "Hold still will ya?"

Leslie just crossed her arms and pouted, "But it's just heartless and cruel! They're going to make her a fiend at this rate."

Rayne shot her sister a slightly disturbed look while Ally just looked interested. Rayne could never understand how those two got so into the games that they ended up completely involved with the politics, asthetics, spiritual and religious implications, theories, philosophies and cultures that were fabricated for the virtual worlds. (Though it was better than Leslie cackling insanely whenever she found something funny, which was a alot, and not always understandable.)

While Rayne _did_ like to play games once in a while, she wasn't as into them as her sister or their close friend, her sister could get just as bad about books, plays, movies and tv shows! Reading and rereading stories, replaying shows, as if expecting a different ending. "Whadda ya mean?" Ally demanded. None of the girls except for Leslie noticed the little red-headed Doll named Caroline looking at her with just as much expectation as Ally.

Leslie shook it off mentally and sat up. "Think about it, when people die they need Summoners to make sure none of the people who died of even _natural_ causes turns into fiends or walks around as an unsent with unfinished business, right?"

Rayne nodded absently, "Right," While Theresa rolled her eyes, again, and scooted further away from them, having heard this _waaay_ too many times already.

"If they just _lived_ their life to the fullest, without worrying about doing things right all the time, not making mistakes because a mistake could cause a death, without holding back to make sure everyone's happy, with_out_ had lived unfulfilled and empty lives... _They wouldn't need Sendings_."

Ally batted Rayne's hands away absently, "Wait, wait, _what_? How do you figure _that_?"

Leslie noted Caroline actually seriously _thinking_ about her words -Thank Chaos _someone_ was!- and sighed, "How can you be filled with grief and anger about your death, if you truely lived to your fullest potential? Opportunities come and go, you can't regret life and the mistakes you make, because all they are are lessons to _not_ do something again, we're only human, and even Gods make mistakes. Life's too short to waste, and what's the point of dieing when you didn't mean the world, to atleast _one_ person?

"All of the Guardians for Yuna have something else there for them if Yuna goes through with the Final Summoning. Lulu and Wakka have each other, Kimahri has his friends in the Guardians, Rikku has the other Al-Bhed and the new mission to remake Rusa, Tidus is gonna go poof either way (Don't _tell_ me he's not because you _know_ he would) Auron's a dead guy.

"And one of them would become Sin with Yuna's death. They'd grieve, but they'd get over it, especially since all of them but Tidus seems set on loving Yuna from a distance now that she's a Summoner. And eventually the world of Spira would forget about High Summoner Yuna, that she had friends, family.

"If you're gonna die for something, die without regrets. She's in love with Tidus, and gonna marry Seymour because she's thinkin', 'Hey, what'ev, I'm gonna die anyway, why waste Tidus's life with grieving when I don't care nearly as much about Seymour and it'll make everyone else happy?'"

Leslie turnned on her side to face them, "What would give you more peace and hope? The uniting of the daughter of a great figure, who has the ability to do the same great thing her father did, with someone important. Or the Knowledge that even one person, who's life is so short, who knows they're gonna die, could find love."

Rayne lowered her hand and Ally tilted her head up to the ceiling, but Theresa surprised them both. "Love," She said simply, "It would give me greater hope to know that someone with only a limited amount of time on Earth could live and love, because it would give me hope that _I too_ could live and love." Then she shrugged at them and went back to her conversation.

Rayne nodded, "I have to agree. I would rather be able to see that in a world full of destruction and death, life and love could be found."

Ally nodded her agreement.

Leslie shrugged with her palms facing the ceiling rather helplessly, "See? Can you _See_? If you're gonna die anyway, live while you still can."

_"Your voice is powerful, child."_

All four girls spun around in shock. A young woman with raven hair and olive features stared back at them. Khol lining her eyes, bangles on her wrists, a skirt made of scarves hung on her hips.

"Who-?" Ally breathed.

The woman looked towards them, lips unmoving, _"I am Valefor, Fayth of the Aeons called Skywalkers,"_ A curiously blank look stole over Leslie's features and Rayne mimicked it, the one thing they seemed to agree on was Star Wars and Indiana Jones, guess what they just thought of. _"I would, that you help us. Help us lead our people back into the light they seem to have lost."_

Rayne narrowed her eyes, "Like some kind of 'Voice of the Gods' thing?"

Valefor nodded, _"Yes."_

Theresa gave a frustrated sigh and rolled her eyes, yet _again_. "Hey, Amelia? Listen, I gotta call you back, family problems," She whispered into the phone, "Later," She hung up and shut the ringer off. "No."

Leslie turnned to her niece, startled, and the Gypsy Valefor's eyes narrowed. "Why not?" Leslie said with a shrug.

Theresa gave her a _look_, "You can't see without your glasses. You need a daily, several-times daily, regimine of Asprin, Benedryl, Sudafed, Tums, Albuterol and Pepcid AC. You've al-_ready_ gone missing in the past, repeatedly might I add. You go insane without your iPod and computer w/ Internet and Yevon Spira hates technology. You have a _job_ taking care of your grandmother. You have a full-grown, but still acts like a puppy-with-the-attention-span-of-a-ADHD-two-year-old-_baby_, Doberman Pinscher. You have a cat that's still a kitten, that _whines_ whenever you're gone and talks, constantly. No."

Leslie nodded, but before she could speak... _"We can supply her with what she needs, discretely, and you three can take care of her... Pets, and grandmother."_

Rayne shook her head, "Uh-uh, you take _my_ sister anywhere? One of us goes with."

Valefor looked at the two annoyances, and smirked smugly. _"Done,"_ And, with a snap of her fingers, Leslie, her backpack, Dolls and Case, vanished. Along with Ally, Valefor and the First Aid Kit.

Rayne growled in the silence. "That's _not_ what I meant..."

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º **

AN: Never thought I'd actually do this but... Heh


	3. The Coming Ch 2

_**There's Just Something About You...**_

_**That Pisses Me Off**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X, my dolls are mine and I sold my soul for chocolate.

Tidus lived in a Post-War Zanarkand for seven years before Auron got him, he's not a dream, he's real. Shuyin's twin brother, and four years older than in the game.

Summary: Damn you Skywalker! Damn you! Or, What happens when Valefor overhears a theological/philosophical conversation.

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Zanarkand-1000 Years Ago... We _Think_**

Alexandra Kanin blinked sleepily, yawned, and turnned over to go back to sleep... _Ping!_ A little light bulb in her head popped on, then promptly fried out and exploded. She peeked one eye open, and turnned her head. Nope, still there. She blinked, innocently, and sat up. She stared, the stuffed animal stared back, she tilted her head in contemplation, the stuffed animal mimicked her. She swallowed nervously and, like a _smart_ little girl, screamed, loudly, and jumpped out the window. The fuzzy little alarm clock tilted it's head the other way with the passing of another minute, and stared sightlessly at the empty room.

Outside, Ally was dangling from a metal pole, and starting to _seriously_ wonder what the hell was going on. "Where thE HEL_L AM I?_"

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Zanarkand Ruins-Spira... Not Even Going To Go There...**

Leslie-Ann Cho snuggled deeper into her leg and let herself wake up slowly. She was hugging her leg again she realised... _This has _really_ gotta stop..._ Not that she hugged her leg often in her sleep. It was the whole "waking up in yoga positions" thing she wanted to stop. Currently one leg was propped up higher than her head, which was dangling off the edge of whatever she was sleeping on -it felt too hard to be her bed, maybe she fell asleep on the table again?- and she was hugging her other leg tightly to her chest, her knee tucked under her chin. She let go of her leg to flip over on her stomach, and promptly fell ten feet to crash into the ground.

"_So you have awakened_."

Leslie blinked confusedly at the rocky ground that had appeared beneath her nose. "Why Valefor, you look so hard and uncomfortable..."

There was a moment of frozen silence, then it was filled with hearty laughter.

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Land Before Ti- Eh, Sorry, Meant Zanarkand...**

Tidus Altier, dyed blonde Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes in Section-B reacted instinctively when he was awoken by a scream, diving under his bed and screaming for Auron. Auron just shook his head as he passed by Tidus's room and headed up the stairs to where they'd put the girl Valefor had dropped on Shuyin's head. Shuyin was still unconcious, Lenne alternating between coddling him and smacking him. He wasn't getting any better and he wasn't waking up, so she went out to get some ice a couple of hours ago, she hadn't been back since.

Tidus surmised that they'd get a call from the police later asking them to pick up Lenne for putting their elder sister Yunalesca in the hospital, again. Then again, if they weren't related to Yunalesca they'd probably be getting arrested pretty frequently too. Shuyin came close to it already, now that Lenne was being called to war, don't ask how they figure it's Yunalesca's fault, that bitch had been known for some pretty strange shit in the past. Tidus shook the rest of the cobwebs from his head and made his way to his bureau. Hey... Waitaminute...

"AUROOOOON! THERE'S A CHICK HANGING OUT THE WINDOW!"

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Zanny!-Wall of The Dumb Idiots That Commited Suicide**

When Valefor, that psycho nagging Taielya, had come to him with the... "re_quest_" to guide her "Chosen" and give her a small parcel, his first thought had been. _Oh Hiethra, not another one..._ So far they'd been reversing time to play out the End of Sin about fifty times because Vally didn't like Tidus going poof and so brought in dozens upon dozens of people to _help_ Lady Yuna and her pilgrimage, or to change Spira so that such measures weren't needed... Yeah, that was his reaction too.

He and Ifrit just figured that she had a crush on the poor blonde kid and wanted him to stick around so she could stare at him. Then, of course, Ixion caught wind of what they were saying and chased them around for saying his girlfriend was interested in somebody else, and thoroughly kicked Tidus's ass next time he was summoned. Anyway... Point of fact is that all of Valefor's "Chosen" tended to be identical to her, with an odd tendancy to glomp Tidus at every available minute. Which brought him to the girl who made him laugh.

He watched her, she didn't scream and attack like Valefor would've done upon hearing someone approach and speak to her. Instead, she'd spat out something sarcastic, most likely ranting about Valefor secretly, and stared at him, as if trying to place him. "My Valefor, you looked so much more feminine last time I saw you."

He snorted, oh yeah, he'd like this one. _"I am Yojimbo, not the bird._"

"The bird-brain?"

He shook his head, chuckling, maybe Valefor wouldn't notice if he'd subtley corrupted this one? Not that it seemed he'd have to do much work.

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Saiko Tachi(Psycho Castle)  
****So named for the "Queen" of the Household...  
****The Missing One**

Theresa watched Rayne completely freak out. She watched, and wondered if she could still _feel_ her twin. She acted like she didn't believe, but she knew that the siamese twins _had_ a connection to each other. She knew it like she knew clothes. And if there was _one_ thing in the world Theresa Paperd knew, it was clothes. She sighed, and put the phone on the charger, before getting a paper bag, it seemed like Rayne was about to start hyperventilating. She couldn't blame her, she was pissed off at that gypsy bitch for stealing her aunt too. But _some_one needed to stay calm, and she guessed that it was her. She re-entered the living room, and froze.

"R-rayne?"

"What?"

"The TV's actin' funny."

Rayne turnned to the TV and halted, completely. The TV was flickering, the title screen for her sister's video game changing. She felt something move under her hand and snatched it up, looking down in horror, and shock. The case for the video game was changing as well, a second disk forming. The case stopped it's liquid-like movement and she gasped upon seeing the picture.

Her sister, in a red, sleeveless, Chinese-style dress that went to her knees, wide splits up the side, to her hip, black leggings and ribbons floating from her arms, waist, legs and neck. Two blades, reminiscent of BloodRayne, sheathed at her hip, and Ribbon Dancer ribbons swirling from her hands. Ally was there as well, the Doll Caroline upon her knee. She wore a thin, purple, gypsy skirt, pink bell-sleeves attached to a pink choker, and a blue tube-top, daggers in her hands.

"Oh my God," Rayne looked up, Theresa was standing next to her, staring at the case.

Rayne turnned to the TV, and saw the title scene...

_"How do you know that name?"_

_"No, I think the real question is, how come you can't remember."_

_"I don't know, I don't even know how _you_ know me."_

_"Exactly! How can you just forget about us?"_

_"Apparently it was easy considering I do**n't remEMBER!**"_

_"This is- LESLIE! WATCH OUT!"_

_A scream, suddenly cuts off._

H

A

R

D

K

N

O

C

K

S

HARD KNOCKS...  
The First Book

Rayne grew eeriely calm. "We have to get them back."

"I second that."

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º **

AN: OoooooOOOoooo... A review! So many people read like... The first page and then quit the story. Huh, oh well!


	4. The Coming Ch 3

_**There's Just Something About You...**_

_**That Pisses Me Off**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X, my dolls are mine and I sold my soul for chocolate.

Tidus lived in a Post-War Zanarkand for seven years before Auron got him, he's not a dream, he's real. Shuyin's twin brother, and four years older than in the game.

Summary: Damn you Skywalker! Damn you! Or, What happens when Valefor overhears a theological/philosophical conversation.

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Zanarky-V.2.4... Why 2.4? Guess**

_There goes another one_, Auron thought in exasperation. Currently Tidus was attempting to help the girl get back in the house, after patiently explaining for an hour that the possessed doll was an alarm clock. It would've been okay, except he was using Shuyin's belongings and kept dropping them because they were too short and he was a clutz. He heard a loud war cry and stepped to the side just as an awake Shuyin -with very extreme bedhead, he noted- blasted through the room to tackle Tidus. "THAT WAS EXPENSIVE YOU JORRASH!"

"SON OF A HUORAN!"

"Yilvat, WE'RE TWINS YOU JEKANOR!"

"... Filtat-user"

"I'm not a druggie!"

"Hmph, coulda fooled me!"

"... Um, excuse me? I don't mean to interrupt this, _obviously_, important conversation but... COULD SOMEBODY GET ME DOWN FROM HERE?"

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Zanny, Home of 'Lesca's Bitch**

"Tell me, seriously, what do you think about Yevon?"

Yojimbo was a bit taken aback, _"What?"_

"What do you think about Yevon? It's a simple question. Oh, wait, I mean the religion, not the person. The person was obviously nuts."

Hardcore mercenary he was, he couldn't help but choke at that. _How did I get in this position again?_

**... "You can't be serious... I have to wha-? Huh?"**

**_"You must travel into the heart of Yevon, you mu-"_**

**"Uh, yeah... No. Just no."**

**_"As Valefor's Chosen you mu-"_**

**"Is that what _she_ said? Cuz I ain't her Chosen. I was picked because I like to pick apart peoples' psychology."**

**_"... Huh?"_**

**"Heeheehee... My, I guess you guys weren't picked for your brains."**

**_"... What do you think your purpose here is other than to change the world?"_**

**"My main purpose in life is Chaos, what do _you_ think I believe my purpose here is?" ...**

How that wound up with him traveling with the girl to Bevelle, he didn't want to analyze too closely. How she managed to manipulate him into agreeing to work for her for free he also didn't really want to ponder. Maybe it was because he knew, he just _knew,_ he'd been tricked, just couldn't figure out how. Maybe Valefor really shouldn't have picked someone who liked to "pick apart peoples' psychology", whatever _that_ meant.

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Saiko Tachi, And the Freaks**

"Should I call her coven?" Theresa mused out loud, staring at the phone.

"Not her public coven," Rayne Sarah Cho rarely freaked out, but being cut off completely from her only link to insanity... Yupperoony! You heard her right, only link to _in_sanity. It had to be that way, like she was her _sister's_ link to sanity, her sister was her link to insanity. Don't ask, she wont tell, even if you do. "They're just about the theory of it and the glory of the Goddess. Call her friends, they're more into the actuality."

"Okay, do you think she died in that scene?"

"I don't want to find out."

"Neither do I."

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º **

AN: OoooooOOOoooo... A review! So many people read like... The first page and then quit the story. Huh, oh well!


	5. It Begins Ch 1

_**There's Just Something About You...**_

_**That Pisses Me Off**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X, my dolls are mine and I sold my soul for chocolate.

Tidus lived in a Post-War Zanarkand for seven years before Auron got him, he's not a dream, he's real. Shuyin's twin brother, and four years older than in the game.

Summary: The Game begins, but why isn't anything like the game here? What are all these places, who are all these people, why is the world so different, and can I kill the stupid game-makers?

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Zanarkand-Five Months Later**

"WHOOHOOOO!" Ally screamed, "GO TIDUS!" Ally grinned at Lenne, "Jornan this is fun."

Lenne grinned, "You better believe it!"

Ally laughed and continued to hoot and holler at the Blitzpool, es_pecially_ the cute guys. A sad smile flicked across her face as she realised that _this_, this very day, was when it would all come crashing down. She fingered a photo she'd knicked from Tidus's home and wondered, hoped, that the game had changed this too, like it had so many other things. She looked down at the photo in her hand, _Alot of things,_ she mused. Her best friend being one of them.

The photo was simple, taken by an XRJT Esthar-line PhotogenOp, which was an okay camera, but not as great as some of the other ones out there. It was a photo of Leslie at about sixteen, in a blue sundress, an arm around Tidus and Lenne's shoulder, Shuyin hovering in the background. A sign said Happy Birthday, Sevrant Sixteen above their heads. It was a picture taken during a period Leslie was missing, during a time she couldn't remember.

Lenne stood, "I'm going to go get a soda pop, wanna come along?"

Ally shoved the picture in her pocket and stood, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

**---**

People were running and screaming, pieces of burning buildings were falling everywhere, it was like a video or picture of World War II, except, that this was real. Atleast, real in the sense that she was in it. Though she had to say, the effects were magnificent. Not even Hollywood could come up with this. She was watching over Tidus to make sure he was safe while he woke, and took a hell of a long time to do it as well!

Lenne had run off to see if Shuyin was all right, all the while thanking her for giving him another concussion so that he had to stay away from the Blitzpool. It might've been worse if he was actually there, as in, he might've died. Then, there goes Final Fantasy X-2. Oh Jornan, she was hanging out with Leslie too much if she was cracking jokes while people died.

She grabbed a Blitzball and weighed it, it was heavy, built for traveling at high speeds underwater, and it had corners and edges for grabbing that could also cause some pain if it hit. _Huh_, She mused, _No wonder some people use it as a weapon._ Good thing she could throw because it was the only weapon she had on hand at the moment. Maybe she could steal Tidus's sword later when he gets it.

**... "Why the hell did you give him a sword! Look at him! Oh my Chaos. I'm insulted on behalf of every swordsman in existance, whether or not they're real..."...**

_Woah, where on Virdray did _that_ come from?_ Ally thought in shock, flashbacks of her best friend ranting where _not_ what she needed right now. She shook her head in confusion and turnned as she heard a groan from behind her. "Tidus? Are you all right?"

He shook his head, and groaned. "No, I'm not. I fell two stories."

Ally laughed nervously, "Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"S'okay what about- Hey! Is that Auron?"

Ally turnned and drew back in shock. "Woah, when did _he_ get there?"

"Dunno, Hey! Auron! What's going on?"

Auron looked at them, and turnned and walked away.

Ally leaned closer to Tidus, "Do you think he wants us to follow him?" She prodded, trying to get him moving.

"I guess, let's go!"

Ally blinked as she watched him run off. "Blondes," She muttered, shaking her head.

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º **

**... She watched, pretty patiently in her oppinion, as Auron tossed Tidus his shiny new sword, and fell on his ass, repeatedly. _Fultarn,_ she thought, shaking her head with a sigh. Ally flung a Blitzball at a Sinscale, doing about half of the damage Wakka would've done, but still managing pretty good. Tidus turnned to take care of a Scaley behind him and Auron held out his hand. "Those one's don't matter! We cut through!"**

**She felt a bit of humor at that, _Well,_ She thought, _I guess some things _are_ similar to the game after all_. They ran, dodging this way and that as Sinscales flew at them. Every once in a while they'd stop, to take care of the ones they couldn't avoid. Then, they came upon Sinspawn Ammes. _How the Crenta did they find out the Sinspawn's name anyway?_ She mused, _It's not like they're very talkative, or friendly. And neither Tidus nor Auron had the Scan Ability in the game... Why the Whurtan do Sinspawn have names anyway?_**

**They got their asses kicked by the creature that looked like it was straight from Tentacle Hentai and barely managed to defeat it before it beat them. It finally ended when Auron went beserk and Dragon Fang'ed it. Ally looked at him grumpily, **_'**That would've been more helpful before hand,**'_** she pouted. She felt a jerk of surprise as they ran off to their destination, Tidus complaining and questioning Auron's sanity all the way.**

**"Yeah," Ally muttered, "And what does it say about _us_ that we're _following_ him?"**

**At that Tidus, thankfully, shut up. And then they came upon the bridge...**

She awoke, and openned her eyes.

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º **

AN: Yes, I am trying to update atleast once a day, or once every two days depending on my schedule and the NEUROTIC FF.N! Isn't it neat? Yes, it will have _some_ drama in it, mostly on the part of those left on Earth why? Because the mission was to change Spira, and I ain't that obedient, unless I feel like it, no matter _how_ much drama was in the actual storyline. Though some things just have to be drama because of the events depicted. The words that aren't english aren't any language I know, and aren't Al-Bhed, so no translations except for what I come up with, sorry.


	6. It Begins Ch 2

_**There's Just Something About You...**_

_**That Pisses Me Off**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X, my dolls are mine and I sold my soul for chocolate.

Tidus lived in a Post-War Zanarkand for seven years before Auron got him, he's not a dream, he's real. Shuyin's twin brother, and four years older than in the game.

Summary: The Game begins, but why isn't anything like the game here? What are all these places, who are all these people, why is the world so different, and can I kill the stupid game-makers?

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º **

She awoke, and openned her eyes.

**---**

_"Have you heard?"_

_"No, I haven't, what's up?"_

_"They say the Fiend Hunter is going to preform tonight at Club Kisreth."_

_"You're serious? You mean the Maesters haven't found anyone to catch her yet?"_

_"How can they? No one knows who she really is, not even her band, just that she somehow gets into the Palace at Bevelle to prank the Maesters constantly."_

_"Oh Yevon... Do you think she'll do an update at the Club tonight?"_

_"I'd bet the Summoners on it!"_

_"Oh I'm so totally going to be there then."_

_"Me too."_

Leslie shook her head and laughed softly, "What's so funny?" Seymour demanded, somewhat grumpily, an elaborate setup diguising his bright purple hair, as well as his Guado features.

Leslie caught a glimpse of purple and snorted, coughing to clear up her sudden choking fit. "Nothing! It's nothing, just overheard someone talking about the infamous Fiend Hunter, she's apparently appearing tonight."

He straightend, "Where? Did you hear where?"

She shook her head, quickly schooling her features into honesty, "No, apparently not even her obssessed fans are willing to talk about that kind of thing in public. They mainly just tell the others to meet them -in apparently pre-planned places since they don't say _that_ either- so they can take them with." She smirked when he turnned away, and carefully avoided looking at his hair. Oh, she'd definately be at Kisreth tonight.

He growled under his breath, "I really don't see what's so great about her."

"_You_ wouldn't."

He whirlled around, "Are you saying that _you_ are one of her many fans then?"

She waved her hands in the air. "Of course not!" _Lies!_ "I'm just stating the truth, you, one of her _many_ victems, would _not_ see what her fans do. They see a Wild, Talented, Strong, Rebellious, Mysterious Heroine. You just see a pain-in-the-kuthra anarchist that needs to be punished for everything she's done to you."

"Heroine?" He scoffed, "Immature brat is more like it."

She fought back the urge to smack him, _Blasphemy!_, and shrugged. "You know it's true though."

He nodded, "I consent to that, her fans most likely _do _believe her to be a heroine, no matter what measures Yevon has taken to correct such false assumptions."

She twitched behind him, and quickly stampped down on any emotions or reactions that might get her in trouble. Seymour was her _friend_, no matter _what_ he said about the Fiend Hunter. Though she really wanted to smack him right now, I mean _reeeaaaally_ wanted to smack him. She adjusted the tiny black wire-frames on her nose and refrained from running a hand through her hair, it'd only get tangled up in the tight bun it was in anyway.

Instead she crossed her arms, and pondered, amusedly, on her clothes. If anyone back on Earth could see her now, in a vrentora, a Spiran-style business suit, they'd laugh themselves sick. Whurtan... Sometimes she did as well, when she was alone of course. Valefor had come to her with an ultimatum about one month after she'd begun travelling, now she was stuck in Bevelle, and when she _did_ manage to get away either a Maester would send someone after her, or Valefor would come. It was bloody annoying.

"You're awfully quiet back there."

Leslie's head shot up, and she smiled wistfully, "Sorry just thinking of home."

Seymour glanced at her over his shoulder. "You never did say where you came from."

"An island Sin destroyed," She said flatly.

"And you survived?"

"I wasn't there at the time," _Well atleast _that's_ the truth, I _wasn't_ at any of the islands Sin destroyed when he wiped them off the map after all. Though I will miss some of them._

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's all right," She looked around distractedly, and froze. _Yojimbo? It's _that_ time already?_ She shook her head and glanced nervously at Seymour's back. She looked back over at Yojimbo again, he was patiently motioning her to come over. She glared at him, and turnned up her nose, looking away. A pebble hit the back of her head in response. She pouted at him and then turnned back to Seymour. "Hey, Sey?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm gonna go get something to eat, you want anything?"

"No, that's all right."

"Okay, later."

"Good-by-e...?"

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Saiko Tachi, With even _more_ Freaks!**

"Is everyone here?"

"I believe so," This came from a 19 y/o with waist-length, dark brown hair and grinning brown eyes. Her name was Danielle, known as Dani.

"Wait, where's Leslie?" A short, chubby, red-head with frizzy hair named Ashia demanded.

Dani rolled her eyes at the 20 y/o, who _failed_ a year of school, "You neva hear da message? Dis is a_bout_ Leslie, she wen' go missin'."

"... Again?"

"Yeah, again," Rayne said in frustration, running a hand through her hair.

"Maybe we should catagorize her as the 8th World Wonder," A 17 y/o girl with blonde hair called from a corner.

"No," Ashia shot back, "_That_, would be your boyfriend."

The blonde, named Melissa, growled rather impressively at her. "No, I'd say it was your Middle School crush who was the 8th World Wonder."

"Then Leslie is definately the 9th!" Another brunette with blue eyes called out quickly. The 18 y/o was named Crystal ("Call me _CHRIS_ Dammit!") and resident mediator when Leslie was gone.

Rayne sighed in frustration. "Can we come back down to Earth here? My sister is missing, and this time I know what happened!"

The four girls immediately stopped bickering. "For seriously?" Mel asked.

Theresa came out from the kitchen, "Uh, we have a problem..."

"What?" Rayne nearly shouted.

"I just got off the phone with your half-brother, John? He's coming to town for a bit, and staying here."

Rayne whimpered, and fell back on the couch, pulling a pillow over her head.

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º **

AN: Oh poo, FF.N Didn't work for me, I couldn't update, sorry.


	7. It Begins Ch 3

_**There's Just Something About You...**_

_**That Pisses Me Off**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X, my dolls are mine and I sold my soul for chocolate.

Tidus lived in a Post-War Zanarkand for seven years before Auron got him, he's not a dream, he's real. Shuyin's twin brother, and four years older than in the game.

Summary: The Game begins, but why isn't anything like the game here? What are all these places, who are all these people, why is the world so different, and can I kill the stupid game-makers?

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Babe-Ehem, I mean _Baaj_ Temple**

"I need fooooood..."

Now, unlike just playing the game with their _MUST-MAKE-EVERYTHING-FIT-TO-THE-DISK!_ neuroticism, Ally actually _knew_ why he was wailing like this. He couldn't eat anything for an hour before the game, because of the high activity levels and it being in water, which meant no eating during breaks either. The game was well past half-time by the time Sin came around. He just fought off a bunch of pirhanas as well as Ammes and the Sinscales before that. And they were running for a while from Geosgaeno, _Jornan_ that thing was huge!

Add to the fact that she'd been up for an hour before _jekanor_ over there even started stirring, half an hour later is when he _finally_ woke. And he'd ran around blind looking for something to start a fire, _he_ ran around blind? Yes, _he_ did. She wasn't moving her ass from this spot when she couldn't see, it'd rank up the same as a clutz attack, worse because atleast _clutz_ attacks are involuntary! But _voluntarily_ wandering around when she can't see? _Pah_! That's what she had Tidus for.

Then, the fire went out.

**---**

It was official, she _loved_ the Al-Bhed. They saved her ass, didn't hit her because _she_ was female, just blindfolded her, they gave her a warm blanket, and _fed_ her, oh Jornan she loved the Al-Bhed. She'd marry them if she could, and hey! That guy over _there_ was kinda cute. She giggled slightly and waved at him, he winked in response. She giggled again and then pouted when she heard Tidus waking up, sighing she went over and nudged him with her foot. "Hey, you alive down there?"

"I don't _feel_ alive." He grumbled.

"Good for you, sit up and look sharp, the Captain's comin' on board."

He openned an eye to glare at her. "Why are _you_ so peppy?"

She giggled and tapped his nose. "Because the Al-Bhed _like_ meee."

Tidus blinked when he realised one of the men was giving him a rather frightening glare. "Let me guess, some of them _like_ you a little more than others..."

Ally smacked Tidus upside the head. "HEY!"

"Bnupmasc?" (Problems?)

"Hu," She denied, in her own, slow and uncertain, Al-Bhed. "Zicd... So, vneaht... Paehk... Cdibet." (No, Just... My, friend... Being... Stupid.)

"Ev oui'na cina..." (If you're sure...)

"E ys... Xieda... cina." _Did I say that right?..._ (I am... Quite... Sure.)

"Ugyo... Dra Lybdyeh fecrac du cbayg fedr res." (Okay... the Captain wishes to speak with him.)

Ally turnned that over in her head a bit, till she was sure she'd gotten the translation right. "Ymm ne-krd... E crymm... Eh-vuns res." (All ri-ght... I shall... In-form him.)

He nodded, and turnned away. Tidus looked up at Ally in confusion. "What were you guys saying?"

Ally shot him a grin, "The Captain wants to speak with you."

He hunched a bit, "Oh, greaaat..."

Ally patted him on the shoulder. "It's not _that_ bad..."

Tidus shot her an annoyed glare. "Weren't you _there_ when they took us captive?"

"Mmmm..." Ally shook her head slightly, "Nope."

Tidus groaned and fell back.

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Sparky, the Bevelle Lift**

"You gave me dreams." Just that, no greetings, no courtesies, it wasn't even a question. She _knew_ it was the assholes in Zanny that were giving her dreams, she wanted to know why. Besides, she was pissed he threw a rock at her.

Yojimbo turnned an, actually quite charming, smile upon her. _"Think of it as vengence on my part."_

"It wasn't your decision to give me the dreams."

He winced, _"No, it was Valefor's."_

"I'm upset at you. I think I'll summon you next time I'm fighting a Dark Flan."

He shot her a rather irritated glare. _Moera_, he thought grumpily. "You_ are the one who did not come when I beckoned."_

"No shit, I'm not a rivma, for _any_one, not even the Fayth."

_"You are whatever we wish you to be. _We_ control your life."_

"That's what _you_ think. Why did you summon me."

_"As the dream indicated, it is time. You must go forth upon yo-"_

"Got it, headin' towards Besaid, tomorrow."

_"Today."_

"To-morrow."

_"To-day."_

"To-mor-row."

_"To-day-ay."_

"You are such a child."

_"... You started it."_

"Oh yeah, I'm _definately_ not your rivma. I'd be ashamed if I ever fell to that level."

_"... Moera."_

"Jivat."

_"Huoran."_

"Jorrash."

_"Kuthra."_

"Jekanor."

_"... I'm not getting into this with you."_

"Too late!"

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Saiko Tachi- Dude, What's _That?_**

"Is she _really_ in a videogame?"

Ashia blinked at Mel, "You _are_ looking at the same TV I am, right?"

Mel tilted her head. "I just can't wrap my mind around the fact that a character from a videogame, which is apparently more real than we think, came here and dragged them in. It's like a bad B-rated horror flick."

"The kind with lots of trippy flashes of light that disguise the fact that _THIS MOVIE SUCKS ASS!_" Chris agreed.

Ashia nodded, "Yeah, well, that's true I guess. How do we get them out?"

"Scream and run?" Chris asked brightly, then flinched when Rayne appeared behind her. "Or not!"

"'Eh! I wen find her Grimoire, and she wen keep 'em only fo' show you know."

Mel turnned to Dani incredulously. "How is that helpful?"

Dani grinned unrepentantly at them, "Found her laptop neah by! She wen keep her theories in heah."

Rayne twitched, "Mine!"

Dani backed up a couple of steps and held the computer in the air. "Woah, chill out tita. We gon' find yo' sista, she our friend too you know."

Rayne twitched on the ground. "Hurry the hell up will you!"

Chris rolled her eyes and dug into her cigarette pack. She plucked out a joint and tossed it at her. "Chill!"

Rayne gave them a look, and shrugged, "Theresa, you gonna join us?"

Theresa put her face in her hands and shook her head. "Only in Hawaii..."

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º **

AN: Meh, I was bored yesterday, that's _gotta_ be it.


	8. It Begins Ch 4

_**There's Just Something About You...**_

_**That Pisses Me Off**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X, or Simon R. Green's Nightside, my dolls are mine and I sold my soul for chocolate.

Tidus lived in a Post-War Zanarkand for seven years before Auron got him, he's not a dream, he's real. Shuyin's twin brother, and four years older than in the game.

Summary: The Game begins, but why isn't anything like the game here? What are all these places, who are all these people, why is the world so different, and can I kill the stupid game-makers?

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****YM Maytancreb-The Scavenger Ship that went POOFY!**

Ally never got a handle on diving, that was more Leslie's field of expertise, considering she bitched, and whined, and then you couldn't get her out of the water once she went in. Seriously, she tried to become one with the sea way too often for Rayne's, obviously quite unbalanced, state of mind. Anyway, she wasn't a really good diver, thus the reason she was _not_ in the water right now. It had nothing, absolutely _nothing_, to do with the extremely cute Al-Bhed guard she'd been flirting with for the past fifteen minutes, honest!

Ally hid a grin at that thought. _Yeah_, she mused, _I don't believe it either_. She sighed in aggravation as Tidus and Rikku chose this _very_ moment to surface and send her _close_ friend running. She crossed her arms and stood there pouting. Tidus rolled his eyes at her and settled down against some crates. "I'm sorry," He began drily, "Did we interrupt?"

Ally growled something unintelligible, which was probably a good thing he mused, and collapsed heavily besides him. "So? What's next?"

He shrugged, kicking back. "Well, I bought our passage on the ship by helpping out the girl. Still don't know why you didn't have to come along and help as well..."

Ally grinned, "I _don't_ do diving. Besides, I can't hold my breath that long."

"There are spheres and devices to help with that," He pointed out.

"Did you not hear the first part of my statement? I _don't_ do diving."

"You seemed perfectly able to plan midnight rendevous's in the pool back home."

"So?" She demanded.

"So? So that means that you _can_ handle swimming and diving. Why didn't _you_ help?"

She glared at him, "Do you _really_ want to question me about this?"

He yawned, "No, just trying to pass the time."

She lunged at him, having lost her Blitzball sometime after waking up at Baaj and entering the temple. In response, he easily dodged her attack and stuck out his tongue. "You are such a child," She complained, then winced. _Oh Jornan! I'm turnning into Leslie! AAAAAHHHHHH!_

Tidus raised an eyebrow, "Well, _that's_ new."

Ally whimpered and smacked herself in the head, "Don't remind me."

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Somewhere in the Darkest part of Bevelle...  
****In the Secretary's Home...**

Leslie hummed and bopped her head to the music she could still feel pulsing in her veins. It was a good decision to go down to the club, the show had been _devrainen_. She laughed and spun down the hall to her bedroom. The update given at the club had also been rather hilarious. She gave a small smirk, _I'm definately gonna miss this place, next time I'll see it during the day will be as a traitor, I think... How much of the actual storyline has been changed anyway?_ "You were out awfully late."

Leslie choked and spun around, a hand over her rapidly beating heart. "Oh, Seymour, you scared me," She crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you _doing_ here anyway?"

The, once again blue-haired, half-Guado looked up from where he was fiddling with his staff. "Where were you."

"Ex-_cuse_ me?"

"Where. Were. You."

She gave him a _look_, "Out, not that it _matters_ considering _you_ are the one frutadin."

He shook his head before standing, slowly. "I thought you said you didn't know where the Fiend Hunter was making an appearance tonight."

"I _don't_, I wasn't there, I was at a bar." She turnned dismissively and began to put her things away. _Oh Hiethra, what was he _doing_ here earlier? I'm off work tonight!_

"Don't lie to me."

She cast him a glance over her shoulder. "Who said I'm lieing? Ask someone, ask anyone you can find who was at the Fiend Hunter's preformance tonight. _I wasn't there_."

He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Neither were half of them if you ask."

"That's _not_ my problem."

"You said you weren't a fan of hers."

"And I'm not."

His hand shot out to grab her arm as she passed, "I don't like liars."

She shot him a glare through her hair. "Funny, you Maesters tend to lie enough for all of Spira."

His free hand gripped her chin and turnned her head to face him, as his other hand tightend around her wrist. "I demand that you tell me, truthfully, do you support that huoran? Would you be punished in her place?"

_Oh whurtan sei! _"Fuck you!" She spat, "You are _not_ my deshrata!"

It was a reaction, a reaction he didn't really mean. But, he released her chin, and his hand whipped out.

There was a loud "Crack!" and suddenly Leslie was half-lying on the floor, a hand on her cheek. She shifted to look down at her hand when she felt something trailing across her skin and saw blood. "You, you hit me."

Seymour kneeled in concern, reaching out, to help her, to heal her, to do _something_ to make up for it. She jerked away in anger. "Don't _touch_ me," She hissed.

His hand hovered for a second, before dropping. He stood, slowly, "Guards."

Her head shot up in shock. "What?"

"Keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't leave. I'll be back in the morning."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You can't do this! You don't have eyarash!"

"How do we lure out the Fiend Hunter?" He countered flatly, then turnned back to the guards. "There will be an investigation to see if she is the one letting the Hunter in the Palace. If found guilty, she will be put to trial."

Leslie stiffened, and looked down. "Her name is the Fiend Hunter, and she is a heroine in the peoples's eyes, how do _you_ think you can lure her out."

Seymour looked back at her, guilt nagging at his conscience for wounding her. He cast a quick Cure spell and continued. "Make sure she contacts no one, and make sure she doesn't escape." With one last glance he turnned to leave, freezing briefly upon hearing her last whispered words.

"Pe tuthra..."

**---**

"Manipulation, is fun," She mused, taking one last glance at the city before getting lost in Macalania Woods.

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Saiko Tachi, and the Brassed Off...  
****Oh, wait, no, she's too stoned right now**

Theresa glared evilly at the TV while Rayne searched desperately for a bottle of hard liquor to try and forget that she had just laughed while her sister got smacked. The People of the Stars, the random stoner-name that had been picked for the functional coven Leslie was in, were caught in various stages of anger and annoyance. Anger at the creep for hitting their friend, annoyance because it made their buzz fade and sobered them up quite a bit. "W-week, should ki-ki-kick his assumes!" Chris stuttered out. Which tells you exactly _how_ stoned they were in the first place...

"Yea," Ashia agreed, "We should go beat his assumes! Lei won' le' _aany_ one make assunp-assumptions!"

"Punch!" Mel trilled happily, "Punch, punch, punch!"

Rayne came out thoroughly depressed and drunk and stoned. "I want my sister baaaaack!"

Dani and Theresa shook their heads. "One-hitter-quiters," Theresa muttered.

"Eh, should'n we be tryin' to get 'em both back?"

Theresa sighed, "Yeah, let me go get something to sober them up first, raid the pantry will ya? I'm hungry."

Dani shook her head as Theresa went out of sight. "Dude, eh Les! I t'ink you gon' have betta luck if you just stay in da game and pray for mercy. All da people you kno' are nuts!"

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º **

AN: Yay! FF.N stopped bein' a spaz!


	9. It Begins Ch 5

_**There's Just Something About You...**_

_**That Pisses Me Off**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X, or Simon R. Green's Nightside, my dolls are mine and I sold my soul for chocolate.

Tidus lived in a Post-War Zanarkand for seven years before Auron got him, he's not a dream, he's real. Shuyin's twin brother, and four years older than in the game.

Summary: The Game begins, but why isn't anything like the game here? What are all these places, who are all these people, why is the world so different, and can I kill the stupid game-makers?

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Oceanic Keiki Club. Um... Waitaminute**

Ally was strangely comfortable. Sure, her legs were dangling pretty oddly, and whatever she was using as her pillow kept bobbing. But she was really comfortable. She yawned, and shifted, and was suddenly submerged in water as her pillow shot up with a shout. She blinked, stunned, and surfaced quickly. "What on Virdray Tidus?" She shouted at him, not really thinking on why she was using his back as a pillow anyway. She did _not_ still have a crush on the fultarn. No, no, no, no, no!

"Sorry," He said sheepishly, a hand behind his head, "I didn't know you were there."

She melted inside at his cute look, and probably would've done something stupid, if a Blitzball hadn't chosen _that_ moment to whack him on the back of the head and ruin the moment. As he shouted, "Hey!" and turnned away she smacked herself in the forehead.

_No! He's Yuna's! Bad! You think he's immature! Gah!_ She looked up in shock as he dived under. "Tidus?"

Then he shot up out of the water and kicked the ball back towards the shore. "Yeah-ha!"

She shook her head. _Oh thank Jornan, anymore sincere cuteness and I might've started acting _really_ stupid. Thankfully he's back to being immature, I _don't_ do kids._ Then she blinked, and smacked herself mentally for that _really_ perverted thought. _Leslie I'm going to fucking kill you! I do _not_ need to be that perverted! ARRGGHHH!_

"Hey," Tidus asked, as he realised she wasn't following him to shore, "You all right?"

_Aaawwww..._ A little voice in her head cooed, _He's so sweet..._ She stubbornly beat it down with an imaginary stick and smiled. "Yeah, sure," Then she started towards the shore with him.

He grinned back at her, "Stay close, I wouldn't want you to get lost."

_Always..._ Something inside her purred, and she smacked it down, again. "All right, I will." The voice came back stubbornly, _Forever_...

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Somewhere In Spira...**

"Miarel, oh miarel, come out, come out wherever you are..."

Leslie gave him a dirty look from inside her little hole-in-the-ground. _Of course_, she thought sarcastically, _I should've remembered he's half-Guado, I hate them, all of them. Of all creatures, _Guado_ have to be the ones with ties to the Farplane and their ability to teleport_. "Oh miarel..." _Oh rushtated you son-of-a-huoran, I am _not_ a pet!_

"Miarel... Come on out miarel... You need to return home now..." _Come back home Leslie. I should've known you could teleport, you always get so far away when you disappear._

She couldn't take it anymore, if she didn't hit him she'd go nuts. When he passed she popped out and threw a rock at the back of his head. "Rushtated Seymour! I'm _not_ your pet!" Then she realised that she had given away her hiding place, and turnned and ran. "Eep!"

Seymour called to the guards and ran after her, trying to keep her within the fifteen foot radius his teleport manipulation gave him. As long as she was within that range he could alter her destination to any place of his choosing, since she was not Guado, and he was half. She knew that too, all people who learned the Farplane's gift of teleportation knew of it, so she tried harder to get away, and _damn_ that fucker was fast! She looked around, rather desperately, for either a good climbing tree that was more than fifteen feet tall, a wide lake, or a place to hide till he passed out of range.

She whimpered as she realised she was trapped. _Oh by the Fayth, Yevon is harder to leave than the mafia!_ "Miarel, it's time to come home."

"Why can't I travel?" She asked softly, "I joined Yevon, out of my own free will, why am I bound to Bevelle?"

"You are not bound to Bevelle, you travel with me and the other Maesters when we journey. And you come home with me to Guadosalam."

"But I can't leave on my _own_."

"You're needed, we don't wish for you to be harmed."

She shook her head with a wry smile, "You don't talk like that to me Seymour, you never have... I have information on the intricacies of Yevon, I think _that_ is the true reason I'm not allowed to leave on my own. Does Maester Mika really _not_ trust me that much? I've never betrayed Yevon, I just want to be free..." _Okay, sevrant? That is a complete and utter lie._

Seymour reached out to grab her, "Come, we'll go back to Bevelle and talk to Maester Mika about this, I'm sure it's _just_ a misunderstanding."

She turnned slightly and looked into the treeline. "No, I think, I'd rather have my fun first. Silta!" A dark purple-furred Coeurl leapt from the forest and roared. She laughed as she ran and swung onto it's back. "Tata Seymour! See you when you can find me!"

With that, Silta jumpped over the half-Guado's head and ran off.

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Saiko Tachi and the (Un)Expected Guest  
****Dun dun dun...**

"I have a headache," Ashia whined.

"I'm hungry," Mel grumbled, flopping back down on the couch.

"I'm-"

"WE KNOW!" Rayne, Theresa and Dani shouted.

Rayne glared at the videogame, though she'd noticed that it was more of a movie than a game now, being as there were no scenes for Player interaction, at all. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Who's bothering who?" A male voice demanded from the backdoor.

They turnned, even the ones whining on the ground and couch managed to somehow contort their bodies enough to look at the figure in the door. "Eh, your half-brother kinda cute," Dani chirpped nervously.

Theresa swallowed and twitched, hitting the power button on the TV remote just as Rayne squeaked out, "Hi John! How was London?"

The infamous John Taylor, scary-ass detective of the secret Nightside in London, England, could only say one thing in his shock. "Where's Leslie?"

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º **

AN: Why do I do this to myself?


	10. It Begins Ch 6

**__**

There's Just Something About You...

That Pisses Me Off

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X, or Simon R. Green's Nightside, my dolls are mine and I sold my soul for chocolate.

Tidus lived in a Post-War Zanarkand for seven years before Auron got him, he's not a dream, he's real. Shuyin's twin brother, and four years older than in the game.

Summary: The Game begins, but why isn't anything like the game here? What are all these places, who are all these people, why is the world so different, and can I kill the stupid game-makers?

On MediaMiner too! For anything that might come up in the future that I might have to edit.

http: www. mediaminer. org/ fanfic/ view (underscore) st.php/ 120714 - With a pic!

¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
Besaid, Home of Ally's Idol

She loved Zanarkand and their water-proof clothes, while she was soaking wet from the sea and her hair, which seemed to love retaining water. Her body, was blissfully dry, and warm. And she wasn't getting back into the water, no matter _how_ hard Wakka tried, she took the clear cut path to the side instead. And when she said _clear cut_ she _meant_ clear cut. It looked as if a giant had taken a chain saw and started hacking random bushes and trees away.

She arrived ahead of the boys and smirked at them, ain't no way in _whurtan_ she was going in the water again, and she knew, according to the storyline in the game, that Wakka was going to ask something of Tidus there, she hadn't wanted to stick around, he'd seemed really embarassed in the game, even if Tidus had been rather insensitive about it. _Yes, good, focus on his immature and insensitive attitude during the game storyline! It _doesn't_ matter if he didn't know what was going on! He was a jerk!_

She whined a little, it wasn't working. _It doesn't matter anyway Ally, he's gonna be with Yuna in the end. That's what the sequal was about, remember?_ Something inside of her smacked her upside the head and disagreed, vehemently. It shouted at her "He's _not_ going to disappear, And he's _going_ to be with _you!_ Yuna will just have to find someone _else_ to pine for!" She smacked the annoying voice upside the head in vengence for smacking her, and ignored it. Then she stopped, and smacked her head against a tree. Why_ am I talking to myself and smacking myself mentally? I'm _not_ Leslie!_

"Hey, you okay?"

_Tidus..._ The little voice purred. She mentally glared at it, and then whimpered. "Yeah, yeah," She began, waving him off, "I'm fine, just remembered that I don't have a weapon. I'm feeling pretty useless back here."

**... "Useless bitch!"...**

She winced at the memory, and shook her head mentally to dislodge it.

Tidus put a hand on her shoudler, "You sure you're okay."

_Comfort me cutie!_ She glared at the voice, and nodded, "Yeah, c'mon, we're falling behind."

He gave her a look that said he wasn't at all convinced, but didn't say anything.

_Well, that's kinda disappointing, and yet not at the same time..._ Ally rolled her eyes mentally. _Shut, UP!_

¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
Kill-Ika, But I dun wanna kill a squid!  
... Idiot...

"What do you _mean_ the ship to Besaid already left!"

"I'm sorry Lady Secretary, but it's gone. It left yesterday."

She punched down the desire to stomp her foot in annoyance. She'd gotten rid of the vrentora for a simple Chinese-style dress that went to her knees with slits for her leggings, and they still knew her as the Secretary to the Maesters! It just wasn't fair! She'd even gotten her sheathed arms blades, Bloodrayne style, with weighted and edged Ribbon Dancer ribbons.

And they _still_ saw her as the piece-of-fluff secretary she was supposed to be, it was _not_ cool! And the ship had left! A day ago so she couldn't even teleport onto it since it was out of her range. Well, she could, but she saved that for special occasions. She sighed, might as well get a room in town, there was no way she'd be able to get to them before they'd get to her. A week. She'd have to wait a week before she could see Yuna and the others again... Oh! And Ally too.

---

... She cast a glance around and crouched down on the ground. She touched the moist earth beneath her and slashed her other hand out. She openned her eyes, in the Chamber of the Fayth... _"You know, the Trials are there to keep the unworthy _out."

She grinned at the dark-skinned blacksmith, "Yeah well, I've never been any good at following the rules. Anyway... I found out some... Interesting information. On Tidus."

Ifrit shook his head, dreadlocks swinging from their ponytail. _"We tried to warn Valefor about you, you know."_

Her eyes narrowed. "Tidus is real. Yojimbo informed me of what you guys thought my real purpose was, to keep Tidus from disappearing, but he's real! There is no _reason_ for him to disappear off into never-never land."

_"And yet, he does."_

"This doesn't make sense, how is he _able_ to?"

_"How are _you_ able to travel out of the boundries Farplane teleportation gives?"_

She shrugged, "Determination, force of will, mind over matter... I just never knew I wasn't supposed to be able to the first few times I did it?"

_"We suspect the same thing is evident here. Something makes him determined to leave, and we have never been able to stop it. Maybe all we really needed to do was tell him it was impossible."_

Leslie ran a hand through her hair. "But you already brought me here, so you _won't_."

_"True."_

"Lazy son-of-a-!"

_"It would be wise of you to stay quiet."_

"But I wouldn't be me if I did."

_"We suspect changes might have to be made..."_

"Try it, just try it."

_"Yojimbo was right about you. You _are_ annoying."_

"One a' my best qualities!"

_"... Where did the accent come from?"_

"... You know? I'd really like to find that out myself someday."...

---

_The Fiend Hunter_, Leslie thought with a small smile, _Would _always_ be there._

The Fiend Hunter stood there in a black/red/violet long skirt with a gauzy black/blue/purple long-sleeved shirt on. A purple/green veil over her face and her hair up in a similar veil. She stood there, no care to the Yevonite Warriors already begining to jog out of the temple because a Monk had spotted her. _Well_, she mused with a smirk, _several monks. Some of which, who do _not_ come to my concerts._ She caught a passing runner by the arm, her eyes always upon the sea. "Let the people know to get inland, Sin is coming." Her arm pointing out, where the SS Liki battled Sin, and was being dragged about by it.

The effect was instantaneous. He immediately ran off screaming. "SIN! SIN! GET INLAND! SIN IS COMING!"

She stood, throwing off her cloak and taking up a defensive stance, as Sin broke away from the SS Liki.

---

"No," Yuna breathed, "No."

¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
Saiko Tachi, Oooo, _Some_body's in trou-ble!

"Ray-ne..." John began sternly, "What are you hiding..."

Rayne giggled nervously, twitching as she controlled the urge to turn on the TV. She very much wanted to know what was going on, but she didn't want her brother to know that she thought Leslie was in a video game. _Enough_ people thought she was nuts, thank you very much! "Hi John!"

"Rayne, what's going on."

"Hi John!"

"Rayne?"

"Hi John!"

"Are you-?"

"Hi John!"

"-Okay?"

"Hi John!"

"Wha-?"

"Hi John! _Hi John_! HI JOHN!"

"..." John was speechless, _Okay... This is. odd... Did my enemies find out about my sisters? Is _that_ why she's acting like this?_

"HI JOHN!"

Theresa began to twitch violently, hitting Rayne in the side with her elbow. "Rayne, Rayne! RAYNE!"

"HI JOHN!" Rayne shouted in Theresa's face.

Theresa blinked in shock as Rayne clapped a hand over her mouth, a muffled "Hi John!" being heard every few seconds as she began to hyperventilate in panic.

Dani collapsed on the floor in disbelief and laughter, "Les, you in trouble girl."

¸.··..·(.) ··°º

AN: Hey, does anybody actually read this? No constructive criticism from the masses?


	11. Translations and Characters

**Zanarkand**

Crenta - Old Evil God of Zanarkand  
Whurtan - Hell of Zanarkand  
Jornan - New God of Zanarkand  
Taielya - Race of Gypsies  
Hiethra - Old Goddess of Zanarkand  
Filtat - Pot, Marijuana, Weed, Buds, Mary-Jane, Sensimilla  
Shirua - Missing In Action

* * *

**Spira**

Jorrash - Asshole  
Huoran - Whore, Cheap whore  
Yilvat - Stupid  
Jekanor - Dumb-ass  
Jodash - Hell of Spira  
Sevrant - Sweetheart  
Virdray - God's Green Earth  
Fultarn - Idiot  
Kuthra - Ass  
Vrentora - Spiran-style business suit  
Moera - Bitch  
Rivma - lap-dog  
Jivat - Cunt  
Devrainen - Awesome  
Frutadin - trespassing  
Sei - No  
Deshrata - master  
Pe Tuthra - I hate you  
Eyarash - Authority  
Miarel - Pet  
Rushtated - Fuck a Hypello  
Pretara - sweet hope  
Fiitaria - flattering  
Kireu - Peach-like purple fruit native to Fuera  
Fuera - Island that is home of the Temple of Poetma  
Yulra - rich person, important person, snobby person... it's all the same.  
Chiqoo - Hun/Babe/Sugar  
Thruta - Slut/Skank/Mom... Er... Ignore that last one  
Puera - Crazy/Insane  
Yeva - Ditz, Airhead (look familiar? Yeva, Yevon... Hmm...)  
Wisulean - Porcelain, Clay  
Tulwen - Uniform  
Hitrea - Summoner/Guardian group  
Kirumavre - Celebration, party, hosted by the Maester of Yevon for their disciples and alcolytes  
Viwav - temporary home, rented home or apartment  
Lo - my, me  
Fioru - cotton  
Ceariol - olden-style  
Wiewren - Egyptian  
Poetma - Fayth of Light, Holy and white magics. Fayth of the Aeons called Heartsick - Cattish  
Verascolir - Tiny, really tiny, island that is home of the Fayth Anshrimo  
Anshrimo - Fayth of the Aeons called Sleepers - Plant-like, viney  
Corathamin - Fayth of Wervratik, His Aeons are called Nightbreed - Vampiric, male and female  
Fas - plural  
Jredon - a red-leaved tree similar to an Earth pine  
Kikta Meuri - a sugary coffection made of what Earthians would call chocolate/vanilla swirls...  
Var - cold weather  
Mar - hot weather  
Tar - rainy  
Kar - stormy  
Lum - healthy  
Juida - Island which holds the temple of Tatora  
Me leiara - I love you  
Uvil - extremely tiny person. Shrimp, midget  
Vilumaw - Orphanage

* * *

**Spells**

Vare - Blizzard  
Varine - Blizzara  
Vareinel - Blizzaga  
Mare - Fire  
Marine - Fira  
Mareinel - Firaga  
Tare - Water  
Tarine - Watera  
Tareinel - Wateraga  
Kare - Thunder  
Karine - Thundara  
Kareinel - Thundaga  
Varos - 4th level Blizzard  
Varisa - 5th level Blizzard  
Varisco - 6th level Blizzard  
Varnishat - 7th level Blizzard  
Varrolta - 8th level Blizzard  
Varmeruo - 9th level Blizzard  
Varopiel - 10th level Blizzard  
Lume - Cure  
Lumine - Cura  
Lumeinel - Curaga  
Lumos - Harry Potter ripoff!... Ignore that... 4th level Cure  
Lumisa - 5th level... blah blah blah.  
E - 1st level  
Ine - 2nd level  
Einel - 3rd level  
Os - 4th level  
Isa - 5th level  
Isco - 6th level  
Nishat - 7th level  
Rolta - 8th level  
Meruo - 9th level  
Opiel - 10th level

* * *

**Characters**

19 y/o called Leslie, with wavy red-black hair and dark reddish-brown eyes. A large, black, hiking backpack lay by her side, a case attached with nearly a dozen foot long-equals-5', and many more smaller scaled -5", 2 ½"- porcelain dolls within. Thin chains around her neck, arms, hips and legs holding little steel and glass coffins with ½" scaled dolls.

Her younger twin sister, Rayne, who had straight dark brown hair and blue eyes

Their 18 y/o curvy friend -well, curvier friend, considering the fact that they were both pretty curvy themselves- named Alexandra had straight brown hair with lighter brown highlights and shimmery green eyes.

A beautifully crafted, scaled down, foot long, porcelain doll in her arms. Pale white skin, firey red curls, closed hazel eyes, an elegant, medival bronze dress and a tiny black glaive with a real blade.

A, just as curvy as Ally, 18 y/o brunette named Theresa.

A 19 y/o with waist-length, dark brown hair and grinning brown eyes. Her name was Danielle, known as Dani.

A short, chubby, red-head with frizzy hair named Ashia. 20 y/o.

A 17 y/o girl with blonde hair, named Melissa.

Another brunette with blue eyes. The 18 y/o was named Crystal ("Call me CHRIS Dammit!").

A 16 y/o girl with auburn/brown hair called Mia

A15 y/o red head called Gwen.


	12. Finally Meeting Ch 1

_**There's Just Something About You...**_

_**That Pisses Me Off**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X, or Simon R. Green's Nightside, my dolls are mine and I sold my soul for chocolate.

Tidus lived in a Post-War Zanarkand for seven years before Auron got him, he's not a dream, he's real. Shuyin's twin brother, and four years older than in the game.

Summary: The one who got them in trouble. The one who was dragged along because of a sister. The daughter of Lord Braska, Lady Yuna's, Summoner party. All collide in one girl's mission... to RUUULE THE WOOORLD! MUAHAHAHAHA-! Yeowch! What was _that_ for?

"Rayne! You better get me out of here!" - Ally

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****SS Likey To Kill a Squid  
****... Huh?**

"Look!" Lulu shouted, pointing towards Kilika.

_Well,_ Ally thought in amazement, That_ wasn't part of the storyline either_. "_That_" was a gigantic iridescent shield that looked similar to the doorway of the Farplane in the game. And it was successfully holding back the main part of Sin's attack as people ran screaming from the docks. "The Fiend Hunter," Yuna gasped in awe, "How did she know?"

At that, Ally's eyes openned wide in shock. _Could it be?... Leslie?_

**---**

Leslie watched the Fiend Hunter's shield fluctuate and shudder under the force of Sin's power. _Will it hold?_ She mused, she hoped it did, atleast till the people were safe. Not all of them could move very fast, however, and she could see the docks begin to tear away as Sin's power pushed back the shield. "C'mon," Leslie muttered, "Just a little longer..."

The Fiend Hunter grit her teeth and _shoved_, pressing foreward. The shield caught, and held on, pushing Sin's attack back as a child was nearly caught in it. She didn't look around, at the people she couldn't save. She just looked foreward, fighting against Sin's power with all she had.

She hadn't gotten the title of Fiend Hunter by not being strong, or knowledgable, about fiends and the much stronger Sinspawn and Sin himself. No _one_ person could beat Sin without the aid of the Final Summoning. But, with enough experience and knowledge, she could hold him off long enough for others to get to safety. And that, is what she was counting on.

**---**

Wakka launched his Blitzball at the Sinspawn he faced against, tossing a Pheonix Down at Tidus in the same motion. Tidus came back with a startled shout, and promptly choked on water. He dug around in his pocket till he found a Water Sphere and popped it in his mouth. Now that breathing was no longer and issue he looked up at what all the good little videogamers know as Sinspawn Echuilles, again with the not knowing why these things have names...

Anyway, Tidus drew his sword and swam up quickly for a short jab, dodging most of the creature's many tentacles... Why is it all these things look like they're straight from Tentacle Hentai? Uh, nevermind... Useless bit of info there...

Up on the boat Yuna was torn between the battle underwater, which was clouded by waves and bubbles, and the powerful shield that was just barely deflecting Sin's attack. She finally cast healing spells upon the men she could see, just barely, and conceeded herself to the fact that there was nothing she could do for the people of Kilika, they were too far away and the shield could protect most of them from the ruthlessness of Sin's power.

That didn't stop her from wanting.

**---**

The Fiend Hunter reached out to Leslie, _Are they safe? Are they all right?_

Leslie focused, and nodded, _You can rest now, they're inland._

The Fiend Hunter grew slightly uncertain. You_ are not yet inland._

Leslie shook her head, sighing, _That is impossible, and you know it._

The Fiend Hunter shook her head, _I do not like leaving you to the mercies of the Summon_.

Leslie chuckled softly, _What can we really do to change it? Rest Hunter, I'll see you later, I promise. I still have a few tricks of my own up my sleeve._

The Fiend Hunter nodded, and faded away, taking with her the shield that protected Leslie from the wrath of Sin.

**---**

Ally felt something in her flinch when the shield went down. Though at that exact moment Tidus was KO'ed by Echuilles, so she didn't really know _what_ was causing the faint twisting in her gut. As Sin's attack was finally unleashed on the docks and beach-edge of Kilika Island all she could think of was. _Please, be all right_...

It was the same feeling and thought she'd gotten upon not one, but _both_ of her twin friends, throwing themselves in front of her father and mother to shield her from the blows. Then making her swear not to tell the other what they'd done.

Time and time again Rayne had come in with her sweet, unsure but determined, pleading. Leslie had always gone in like a tornado, inflicting less than she'd gained, but warning them that there _would_ be resistance. Fear kept Rayne silent, like it did with Ally, a mutual understanding that _both_ parties would be in the wrong kept Leslie and her parents silent.

With experience like that, something in her screamed it _had_ to be Leslie who was in danger. But that odd little voice in the back of her head piped up insistantly. _When has Leslie _ever_ been in danger she has not somehow manipulated to suit her purpose? Who says she's even there? You felt the samething when Tidus threw himself in front of you to protect you from Klikk, remember?_

She conceeded the point, there was _no way_ to be sure, not yet.

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Saiko Tachi...  
****And the explanation from hell!  
****... Or, atleast it _feels_ that way...**

"Wait, wait, what?"

Rayne shifted nervously and twisted her hands in the hem of her shirt. "Al- Lie- Val-Tee- Gam-"

John just gave her a look that stated, quite plainly, _"What language are you talking in?"_ Rayne kinda pouted at her older half-brother, then went back to looking nervous and panicky and stuttered out, "W-well, there wa-was thi-is thing, and thi-is person, and then no-nothing! And then- and then- and then- Tornado! And, and, and gone! Ju-just gone! Fe-feathers and white ga-gauze and- and- and Chicken! Then-!"

John cut off the broken flow of words spilling from his sister's mouth and looked around. Hoping somewhat desperately for someone who made a little -no, actually, a _lot_- more sense than his, apparently speech-impeded, sister.

What he _got_, was a lot of guilty and nervous-looking people and a semi-niece who was looking, rather frantically, for the phone in her hand.

"Theresa," He finally snapped, impatiently.

Theresa looked up with a _doe-trapped-in-the-headlights_ glaze to her eyes. "Um, yeah?"

"What's going on."

"Well, um... Ya see... It's kinda like this..."

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º**

AN: Dude... Howdy, howdy! Sorry 'bout yesterday! Really! My body figured the translation/character page was enough of an update for a day and, even while my brain kept poking it, decided to go to sleep on me.


	13. Finally Meeting Ch 2

_**There's Just Something About You...**_

_**That Pisses Me Off**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X, or Simon R. Green's Nightside, my dolls are mine and I sold my soul for chocolate.

Tidus lived in a Post-War Zanarkand for seven years before Auron got him, he's not a dream, he's real. Shuyin's twin brother, and four years older than in the game.

Summary: The one who got them in trouble. The one who was dragged along because of a sister. The daughter of Lord Braska, Lady Yuna's, Summoner party. All collide in one girl's mission... to RUUULE THE WOOORLD! MUAHAHAHAHA-! Yeowch! What was _that_ for?

"Rayne! You better get me out of here!" - Ally

Sorry, mama's been sick, I have to take care of her and my gramma now... My sister's gonna start helping out so I should be back to my reg schedule now.

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Crazy, completely Crazy...  
****... Um, who are we talking about?  
****... Hey! Isn't this where the title goes?  
****-...-  
****-...-  
****-...-  
****Oh, uh, yeah... Temple of the overly Feminine Peopley-things!  
****... That's not even what part comes next...  
****... Maybe we shouldn't have reminded her...  
****... Ya think?**

_"It ain't no joke when a mama's handkerchief is soaked  
With her tears because her baby's life has been revoked  
The bond is broke up so choke up and focus on the close up  
Mr. Wizard can't perform no god like hocus pocus  
So don't sit back, kick back and watch the world get bushwhacked  
News at 10:00 your neighborhood is under attack!"_

Leslie bopped her head to the music and sang, while typing on, litterally, thin air. Theresa had forgotten _one_ thing when talking to Valefor, the Taielya had come from a time when Zanarkand was still alive, and the world had _many_ machina, many technologically _advanced_ machina. She didn't really need to be typing, she just wanted to.

Going to that mental place Valefor had formed with the Slither-looking things she'd given _Yojimbo_ to give to _her_ while her back was turnned was kinda weird. Mainly because the machina had burrowed into her head like worms, and she _hated_ worms. Reminded her of the Yeerks in the Animorph series it did.

Feeling the population of Kilika approach, as well as the SS Liki, she stopped singing and typing, still listening to her music in her mind and creating her story. She shrugged mentally and dashed into the treeline before anyone could see her.

When the Kilikans approached the docks, so did she, acting as if she'd never been on the docks in the first place. Thankfully, the Inn she was staying at was farther inland, and it had remained standing after the attack, so she could use that excuse. Heh, atleast being "Chosen #1431" of Valefor had _some_ perks.

With a small smirk she put on the over-robe of the vrentora and a tall elaborate hat that covered her face. "Should you _really_ be doing that?"

A sound reminiscent of a squeak-scream-meep came from Leslie's throat and she coughed, before turnning and glaring at the man who'd been haunting her for the past few days, on the Fayth's orders no less. "Auron, can't you make _any_ noise?"

He smirked at her, not that _she_ could see it. He'd forgone his usual outfit for a hooded robe some male alcolytes wear, and she couldn't see his face anymore in _that_ than she could in his usual outfit. "Do you really think scaring Lady Yuna is the best way to go about this?"

Leslie shrugged, sticking the hat on and, with the experience of long practice, found her bearings and peeked out at the world through the long tassels. "Would I really be me if I didn't?"

He shook his head and followed her, at a distance.

**---**

Ally followed Yuna and the others off of the boat. She looked around, seeing about six times as many people as had been in the game. _Stupid game-makers_ she muttered silently. Then she thought of the sheild that had encased the entirety of the Kilika Docks. _Okay_, she ammended, _stupid game-makers _and_ stupid Fiend Hunter_. A sharp headache struck her and she looked around with a frown. _What the Whurtan?_

"-ere is no other Summoner here, I would be honored to Send your- Ah!"

_'Ah!'?_ Ally thought in slight panic, turnning to where Yuna's startled gaze lay. She froze.

A man, in long blue-green robes. He strode forward with a stilted gait, long tassels usually tucked aside draped over his face.

_Lord Braska?_

_Papa?_

A gloved hand reached out. "_Yuna_," He rasped, "_Pretara_..."

Yuna whimpered a little, only her father had ever called her that.

Then the effect was ruined somewhat when the figure stumbled and the headdress tumbled off to reveal red-black hair and a tinier figure than Braska had ever been known for. As well as the tallboots peeking out from under the robe's hem. _Grrr... Jerk._"Well," They heard the feminine figure muse, "_That's_ certainly not how I thought it would end."

"LESLIE?" Yuna shrieked.

Leslie grinned and waved, "Hey Yuna!"

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Saiko Tachi  
****Ain't no tele like reality!  
****... Kinda**

"Are we sure she's related to us?" John asked doubtfully, "Through our _mother_ no less?"

Rayne raised an eyebrow at him, "John, our mother's a complete lunatic that neither of us have seen since birth!"

John nodded his agreement with that, "But still... She's bonkers!"

Theresa, who'd been gagging at Dani's continued insistance that John was hot, gave him a _look_. "Uncle, you are _such_ a Brit-snob."

"Hey!" Chris whined, "I'm from Brit-land too!"

"Tea-chugger," Ashia coughed.

Melissa rolled her eyes at the red-head. "Punk-wannabe!"

"Prep!"

"Skank!"

"Loser!"

"Whore!"

"Powerless witch!"

"... Dude, that was _low_," Dani muttered.

Murmurs of assent came from all sides.

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º**

AN: Hi! ... Where'd those title-thingy's come from?  
... Yo mama!  
Oh shut _up!  
_... My mama!  
... That _so_ doesn't make sense...  
... You expected her to make sense? We _are_ her and she talks to herself!  
... True, true, very true...


	14. Finally Meeting Ch 3

_**There's Just Something About You...**_

_**That Pisses Me Off**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X, or Simon R. Green's Nightside, my dolls are mine and I sold my soul for chocolate.

Tidus lived in a Post-War Zanarkand for seven years before Auron got him, he's not a dream, he's real. Shuyin's twin brother, and four years older than in the game.

Summary: The one who got them in trouble. The one who was dragged along because of a sister. The daughter of Lord Braska, Lady Yuna's, Summoner party. All collide in one girl's mission... to RUUULE THE WOOORLD! MUAHAHAHAHA-! Yeowch! What was _that_ for?

"Rayne! You better get me out of here!" - Ally

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Okay, _now_ it's To the Temple of the Fems!  
****Got no disagreement with you there...  
****Me neither  
****... Finally...**

"Ally," Leslie quirked a grin, they were wandering while Yuna rested, "It's been a while."

Ally shrugged, hugging Caroline, which Leslie had given back to her at some point, to her chest, "I stayed with Tidus in Zanarkand, what was up with you?"

She leaned closer, as if imparting the secrets of life. "The Fayth suck, Valefor most of all."

Ally laughed, "They didn't leave you alone?"

Leslie shrugged, arms linked behind her head. "I was dragged, litterally tied and bound and dragged, to Bevelle to, quote unquote, '_Change the world_'. And everytime I managed to leave I'd get dragged back. It's actually kinda fiitaria, Valefor or one of the other Fayth would come personally. Of course, that could be because I learned magic to smack the aeons down with their weaknesses, much simpler that way."

Ally shook her head in disbelief, "Only you..."

Leslie smirked at Ally's back and thrust a kireu -a kinda peach-like purple fruit native to Fuera, which was a island not yet destroyed by Sin- under her nose. "Eat up, we got a long journey to Kilika Temple, a _loooong_ journey."

Ally wrinkled her nose, "Long-?"

Leslie shoved the fruit into Ally's hand and sighed, "Let's just say that, my first mission when I get back to Earth is hunting down the makers of FFX and bitch slapping them back to reality. The journey is over five miles."

Ally groaned, "You've gotta be kidding me."

**---**

"How much longer?" Tidus whined in the background.

Leslie rolled her eyes and shot Ally an incredulous look. Ally responded by blushing and shaking her head in disbelief, she didn't understand it either. Then, she stopped, and frowned at Leslie in confusion. _Wait, when did I tell her I still had a crush on Tidus?_

Leslie ignored her and skipped ahead to talk to Yuna. "Are you still mad at me?"

Yuna just smiled blankly at the air ahead of her and continued walking.

The corner of Leslie's mouth twitched up and she stared ahead like Yuna was doing, only with a pompous look on her face instead of a dim one.

Yuna saw Leslie walking with her nose in the air out of the corner of her eye and twitched lightly. Her smile grew tense and she walked a little faster. Leslie responded by skipping gaily by her side, still looking like a stuck-up yulra.

Yuna's mouth twitched and she pressed on faster, Leslie keeping up effortlessly.

As the two broke out in a laughing run Tidus and Ally shared confused looks. "Huh?"

Lulu shook her head and Wakka laughed, "Dose two, dey neva change ya?"

Lulu sighed, "Perhaps not, and perhaps they will."

Kimarhi looked perturbed, but he walked faster to keep the two within his sights.

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º**

_"I think Valefor made a mistake in bringing this one here."_

_"Does that make this a good thing or a bad thing?"_

_"I'll tell you after I go to warn her Bahamut's feeling pissy."_

_"Hmph, not _our_ fault the kid never wanted to grow up."_

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Fiends, Fiends everywhere-!  
****-And not a bite to eat!  
****... Eww?  
****Never thought I'd ever agree with you, but you're right, eww.**

Leslie sat there, on the siderails for the famous Kilika Staricase, and nibbled on a lock of Yuna's hair while she fidgeted in place. "Should we really have- OW!"

Leslie gave her a sheepish grin. Yuna had turnned to ask her something, Leslie could pretty much guess what it was from what she'd heard, and Leslie hadn't been quick enough to let go of Yuna's hair. Thus the evil look Yuna was giving her. Leslie affected innocent, "Well, it's not like they'll get lost without us or anything..."

Yuna pouted at her, "Stop dodging the issue."

Leslie gave her a wide-eyed look, "Issue? I wasn't dodging it, I answered you."

Yuna was about to hit her with her White Mage staff when Ally and the others ran up. "Oh gee thanks!" Ally huffed, glaring at Leslie.

"Huh?" A confused Yuna looked between her smirking friend, and the glaring girl who came with Tidus.

Leslie turnned to Yuna, "_We_ went the back way, _they_ faced Lord Ochu."

Yuna groaned, "Leslie..."

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Saiko Tachi, Late comers**

"Your dad shoulda drowned her as a kid."

Rayne glared at John, "That's my _twin_ you're talking about."

John gave her a look, "Our sister is insane."

"We know!" Dani, Ashia, Chris and Mel called.

"Are we late?" Theresa turnned to the door to find two others of her aunt's coven. A 16 y/o girl with auburn/brown hair called Mia and a 15 y/o red head called Gwen.

Rayne rolled her eyes. "Um, let's see, duh?"

Gwen shot the older girl a glare. "You try getting here from California in ten minutes woman!"

Mia shook her head and smacked Gwen, "Sorry bout that, she's got jet-lag on top of her period."

John paled, and the others winced in sympathy.

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º**

AN: Back on track everyone?  
Yup!  
Uh-huh.  
Losers...  
... Why am I here again?  
... Don't rightly know...  
... Lord have mercy...  
Please?


	15. Finally Meeting Ch 4

_**There's Just Something About You...**_

_**That Pisses Me Off**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X, or Simon R. Green's Nightside, my dolls are mine and I sold my soul for chocolate.

Tidus lived in a Post-War Zanarkand for seven years before Auron got him, he's not a dream, he's real. Shuyin's twin brother, and four years older than in the game.

Summary: The one who got them in trouble. The one who was dragged along because of a sister. The daughter of Lord Braska, Lady Yuna's, Summoner party. All collide in one girl's mission... to RUUULE THE WOOORLD! MUAHAHAHAHA-! Yeowch! What was _that_ for?

"Rayne! You better get me out of here!" - Ally

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Sinspawn from Tentacle Hentai and the Luca Gayers!  
****Hey! I have gay friends you ass!  
****Yeah, but in the game, Bickson was flamin' hun  
****... True**

"You kill it."

"No, _you_ kill it!"

"You kill it! You need the practice!"

"So?"

"Sooo... You kill it!"

"No!"

"Will one of you just _kill_ _it_ already!" Tidus snapped.

Leslie stuck her nose in the air, and walked back down the stairs. Leaving Lulu, Kimahri, Wakka, Yuna, Ally and Tidus with Sinspawn Geneaux. She was _not_ going to look at that thing any longer. I mean seriously! It's tentacles _looked_ like fingers! She was perverted e_nough_ thank you very much. She did _not_ need any more ideas.

Ally shrieked in frustration and started hacking at a tentacle with her tanto-short sword. "Moera, huorran, jivat, yilvat kuthra..." Her mutters began to grow indistinct and Wakka shook his head before throwing his blitzball at a tentacle headed Ally's way.

Lulu tried a Fira on a tentacle, but the tentacle just shuddered, and healed itself with the magic energy. She pursed her lips and hung back with Yuna While Ally, Wakka, Kimahri and Tidus went at the waving green appendages.

With one person on each it wasn't taking long at all, and when the wavy things went down, Lulu stepped up. Yuna healed the fighters as Lulu attacked Geneaux with Firas. A small tentacle snaked out of the ground behind Lulu, before anyone could shout out to the Black Mage a red blur cut through it. It went down instantly, soaring over the banister. Leslie jerked the ribbon back and curled it loosely around her wrist, then snapped her blades out and cut at Geneaux's hard shell. It began to blacken under Lulu's fire magic and screech from pain.

Geneaux's shell slammed open, clipping Leslie as she jumpped back. She cursed, and flung a Flare at Geneaux, boiling and drying up it's water reserve.

A high-pitched wail came from the Sinspawn as Lulu's next Fira crisped it completely.

Leslie shrugged at the looks she was getting, "I'm mainly a magic-user, the tentacles would've seriously impeded my attacks."

**---**

After a couple of hours of rest the group began to hike the next thousand steps up to the Temple. Leslie ignored them for the most part, and Yuna sipped at the nasty-tasting Ether Ally had given her.

Leslie snorted softly and pulled out a triangular compass. She point off to the right, "FountainRevival over there."

Yuna sighed in relief and capped the Ether, tucking it away and leading the group to the Fountain. They stood under the iridescent spray of light and felt their strength return rapidly.

Fully refreshed they continued their way up to the Temple.

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Saiko Tachi, wait, huh?  
****Already?  
****Rayne was bitching  
****Oh**

"Can we fast forward?"

Rayne gave John a deadly glare, "No."

"But this is boring," Ashia whined.

"And important, where'd that compass come from?"

Theresa shrugged, "About five months are missing from the movie, it fizzed out on us, remember?"

Chris nodded, "Oh, the snowy part where Ashia started screaming about Samara?"

Mel grinned at that, "Heh, oh yeah, _that_ part..."

Ashia glared at them, and everyone just snickered.

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Back to the Temple!**

"Oh look," Ally muttered, "It's the flamin' kicker."

Leslie snorted, "The makers of the game obviously weren't Goer fans."

"Meaning?"

"Bickson isn't gay, he's gotta be the straightest person in Spira. Think Sex-God-Draco from Harry Potter Fanfics, and a complete homo-phobe."

"Ohhhh?"

Ally and Leslie shared wicked grins and jerked Tidus back.

"Well, well, well," Bickson drawled, "If it isn't the Aurochs..."

Graav snorted, "Seeing as you have the all the same people on your team, I guess we'll be taking home the cup this year as well."

Wakka openned his mouth to give a nasty retort, when Tidus sashayed forward. "Ooooh! What a _hand-_some fellow you are!"

Lulu, Yuna and Kimahri gave Tidus weirded out looks and took two giant steps backwards. Wakka blinked, and looked over his shoulder. Leslie waved at him and Ally snickered as Bickson paled, dramatically. Keepa bit his lower lip as the other Aurochs all fell into coughing fits, at the exact same time.

"_You_ must be Bickson, captain of the Luca Goers? Oh, I'm such a _huge_ fan of yours."

Bickson backed up a few steps, warily, "I think I'll go now..."

"Oh! Don't leave _yeeet_... I still have to show you my shrine to you! It's in my bedroom!"

"GAH!"

Leslie snorted and Ally collapsed, hooting. Tidus wrinkled his nose, "Ugh, next time, make someone else do that. I can't believe I just propositioned a guy. I think I have to go take a few showers, I feel dirty all of a sudden..."

Graav shook his head and looked behind Tidus, at Leslie, "Still pissed about your last date?"

Leslie rolled her eyes, "Noo... Because it's normal for a guy to be caught having sex in the girl's bathroom by his date."

Graav chuckled, "Later!"

Wakka looked at Leslie incredulously, "You dated him?"

Yuna was pouting in the background while Leslie just grinned, "It's not like I'm the Goer's fan or anything, jeez..."

"B-but still!"

Lulu shook her head. "Come, Yuna must enter the Chamber of the Fayth... Yuna, stop pouting."

Yuna nodded, still pouting, "All right," and followed Lulu into the Temple, the Aurochs going off to pray.

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Saiko Tachi  
****In it's normal place!  
****Nothing about Saiko Tachi is _nor_mal  
****So?  
****Ugh...**

"Why can't we just leave her there again?"

Gwen came out from Leslie's bedroom, stone-faced, "Because I'll kill you."

Mia tossed her a chocolate bar, "She have any tampons?"

Gwen nodded, "And Pamprin! Thank Goddess _some_one does... Too many people buy Midol instead of Pamprin for some reason."

John's face turnned blank and he tried to sneak off into the kitchen, he did _not_ need to know that much about girls' periods.

"John, where are you going? You have to help us find a way to get my sister back!" Rayne snapped.

Theresa was talking with Gwen, "So you have the same problem Aunty has? The caffine in the Midol makes you cramp worse and go nuts at the same time?"

Gwen nodded, "We also tend to bleed more when we use Midol."

John clapped his hands over his ears. Okay, that was _too_ much information for him.

Ashia nudged Dani, "What's wrong with _him?_"

Dani gave her an incredulous look. "Eh, you sure you not blonde?"

Mel smacked Dani over the head, "Hey! I resent that!"

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º**

AN: My mom and my sister said I should stop talking to myself...  
... But it's so _boring_!  
... What they don't know wont hurt them.  
... I can live with that.


	16. Finally Meeting Ch 5

_**There's Just Something About You...**_

_**That Pisses Me Off**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X, or Simon R. Green's Nightside, my dolls are mine and I sold my soul for chocolate.

Tidus lived in a Post-War Zanarkand for seven years before Auron got him, he's not a dream, he's real. Shuyin's twin brother, and four years older than in the game.

Summary: The one who got them in trouble. The one who was dragged along because of a sister. The daughter of Lord Braska, Lady Yuna's, Summoner party. All collide in one girl's mission... to RUUULE THE WOOORLD! MUAHAHAHAHA-! Yeowch! What was _that_ for?

"Rayne! You better get me out of here!" - Ally

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****You suck!  
****I really hope you're talking about Dona...  
****... Um... Yeah?  
****I'll let it go, this time...  
****... Whew...**

Ally gazed in thinly veiled admiration at the olive-skinned Summoner's clothes. Leslie rolled her eyes at the poorly done insults. Tidus stared between the picture Ally had dropped, and the one known as the Maesters' Secretary. Yuna clenched her fists under her sleeves and smiled brightly at the huorran who was putting her down. Lulu twitched, and shot Wakka a glare when his hand brushed her's, mainly because he _didn't_ do it on purpose. Wakka shifted, again, as Lady Dona indirectly insulted all of them.

"I'll show _you_ 'quality'," He muttered under his breath, once again shifting his grip on his Blitzball.

Ally and Leslie shared irritated looks and Ally smacked Wakka upside the head.

"Well, Lady Dona, is _that_ why you have the nice tall man over there? Because between you and him you make a group of five?" Leslie chirpped innocently, pulling the hood that was attached to her shirt, over her head and face.

Dona shot a glare at the group on whole, not really sure where the voice came from since she'd been focusing on Yuna, and scoffed. "Come Barthello! We're leaving!"

As they moved away Ally quirked a grin, Yuna looking up at the two of them gratefully. "'Tween her ego, her ass and _his_ muscle I would've thought they'd be more like a group of _seven_," Ally tossed at Leslie.

Leslie waved at Yuna as she headed for a meditation chamber. "Yeah, but let it not be said that I have no kindness in my tiny heart!"

Yuna giggled a little, and started up the staircase for the Cloister of Trials.

**---**

About five minutes after Yuna and the others went into the Cloister... Leslie came out of the meditation room and walked up the stairs, to where Dona and Barthello were giving Tidus and Ally some trouble. "What are you doing to my Guardians?"

Dona cast a glance over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes at the hooded female. "_Your_ Guardians?"

"Yes, _my_ Guardians."

"A Summoner travelling with another? Ridiculous."

"Don't knock it till you try it chiqoo. With two Summoners working together we have a greater chance of surviving."

"Ha," Dona scoffed, "Then why aren't you down there with Braska's child?"

Leslie smirked under her hood, "I already have Ifrit's Firedancer, there is no need for me to go into the Chamber."

"Prove it."

"All right, I'll meet you outside by the FountainRevival on the fifth landing."

"I look forward to it."

Dona and Barthello left and Leslie cursed, "Thruta."

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Saiko Tachi... Again  
****Goddammit! Rayne... Go, away!**

"A Summoner?" Rayne wailed, "My sister's a Summoner?"

"What's a Summoner?" John demanded.

"A matyr!" Theresa snapped, irritated beyond belief at her aunt, "A fuckin' matyr!"

"Leslie's suicidal, we know this," Mia grumbled, rapidly scanning through Leslie's laptop.

"Well _duh_, she ain't doin' it for the good of the world. She couldn't care less if everyone died!" Gwen muttered, going through the, rather extensive, herb stores Leslie had collected, most of them poison. Randomly scattered about were information pamphlets on building pipe bombs and laughing/sleeping gas. "Geez, was she planning on taking over the world?" Gwen asked jokingly.

Dani shook her head, "Only when we was bored. Ahhh, dat was fun."

Mel grinned, "I remember when she tried to learn hacking so she could build up enough wealth to buy a couple of islands for the hostages."

"Then she met me!" Chris chimed in, rapidly scanning all of the metaphysical books in the house, "She didn't need to learn after that!"

Ashia smiled, "Who was first again? Were we gonna kidnap the President's kid, or the Prince of Wales."

"President's daughter."

"Ah."

Theresa, Rayne, John, Mia and Gwen shared disturbed looks, and backed away from the psycho-people.

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Stand Up For The Champions!  
****Go Right Said Fred!  
****Don't you mean "Stood" Up?  
****... So?  
****... Meh, nevamind**

Leslie was in another outfit, this one looking similar to Logos's outfit in FFX-2, only with a veil under the hat and no guns. She shuffled a bit in the meditation room, binding her breasts flat with bandages, and slipping on her trusty tallboots. She spun in front of the mirror and gave a, small, hidden smirk. She looked like a guy, excellent disguise! Not like she really wanted to fight Dona anyway. And she was _so_ not a coward! Or a- oh, wait, she was a liar... Nevermind.

Ally came in and stared, before blinking and walking back out. _If I don't ask I wont know, then I wont be lieing when I tell the huorran that I don't know where Leslie is! It's not like that guy in there looks like a woman anyway, no one has to know... Oh Jornan I shoulda stayed in bed today..._

Tidus frowned a little when the dazed Ally came back. "Hey, you okay? Where's that other girl?"

Ally shrugged, still staring blankly off into space. "Don't know, fine..."

Tidus blinked, "Oookaaay..."

"Tidus, ever feel like the rest of the world is keeping a big secret, and you're the _only_ one who doesn't know what it is?"

"Yeah, yeah... I've been feeling that way ever since we came here actually..."

"That's kinda how I'm feeling right now..."

"Where's the moera?" Dona demanded. Leslie passed by silently behind her, with the long stride Logos was known for.

Ally's face went blank. "Honestly? I don't even want to think about it..."

"What?"

"Trust me, sometimes it's better _not_ to wonder how she thinks."

"-...-"

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Saiko Tachi**

"I have to agree with her on that one."

"Oh yeah, it's sooo much better not to wonder what goes on in her mind. Don't need to start thinking like her eh?"

"... Sooo... What's next?"

"Eh! Dis might work!"

"WHERE?"

Dani stepped backwards as Rayne landed at her feet. "Eh, lolo head, you got problems."

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º**

AN: Hmm... What to do, what to do...  
Start on the next chapter?  
Hmm... No...  
Feed your starving dog?  
... Hmm... Already fed her...  
... Get a life?  
... No.  
Cook that stupid chuck roast?  
... Huh, I completely forgot about that...  
... It's been defrosting for three days...  
... Better get a move on then.  
Right.


	17. Finally Meeting Ch 6

_**There's Just Something About You...**_

_**That Pisses Me Off**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X, or Simon R. Green's Nightside, my dolls are mine and I sold my soul for chocolate.

Tidus lived in a Post-War Zanarkand for seven years before Auron got him, he's not a dream, he's real. Shuyin's twin brother, and four years older than in the game.

Summary: The one who got them in trouble. The one who was dragged along because of a sister. The daughter of Lord Braska, Lady Yuna's, Summoner party. All collide in one girl's mission... to RUUULE THE WOOORLD! MUAHAHAHAHA-! Yeowch! What was _that_ for?

"Rayne! You better get me out of here!" - Ally

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
SS Winno  
Winos?  
Er, I guess...**

"I'm not even going to say anything."

Ally gave the boat a tight-lipped smile and snorted, "You don't need to, it's painted on the hull. Oh, wait, a letter is missing..."

Leslie pursed her lips, "Well, if it's _offering_..."

Ally groaned, "Please tell me you aren't using this as an invitation to lock yourself in your room and get drunk."

"Okay, I wont."

"Leslie..."

Leslie chuckled, "Oh come on Ally, do I _look_ that yilvat?" With that, Leslie stalked over to Yuna and linked arms with her, before dragging her on board.

"Not yilvat, no. Puera, maybe..."

**---**

"So?"

Yuna shrugged, "Not much has been happening, other than me making it as a Summoner."

Leslie shook her head and ran a hand through Yuna's hair. "I told you you could do it."

Yuna nodded, shyly, "Yeah, but I thought you were saying it to make me feel better."

"There was no reason to."

"I was doubting myself as I went into training, you gave me hope."

"Hope, is what this world needs. Truth as well. Tell them, they need to know."

"But-!"

"Tell them, it'll be okay, they wont distance themselves from you."

"... Maybe."

"I'm only saying this because it should be _you_ who tells them, but if you don't, I will."

"Don't you care about how they might feel? How _I_ might feel?"

Leslie just turnned to the bridge, and looked out over the sea.

"Leslie?"

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
Saiko Rayne...  
Oh, that's a good title!  
Considering we shouldn't even have these parts here...  
Tell it to the Marines...  
... Okay, that's _it_! Someone! Take away her Little Shop of Horrors Tape!  
Little shop, little shop 'a horrors, bop-shoo-bop, little shop 'a terror...  
Please god, kill me now**

"Oh this is just pathetic," Theresa groaned, watching Rayne shoot Yuna evil looks.

"I agree," John muttered, "She's jealous of a videogame character!"

The others just looked at each other. "I thought we were here be_cause_ the videogame is supposedly based on a real world, where Leslie and Ally were sent?"

Mel winced, "For once I agree with Ashia, those two have problems."

Dani was glaring at the three of them. "Eh, dey not go help us or what?"

"You should come with subtitles," Chris mused.

Gwen turnned, "I understood that perfectly!"

"That's because you hang with Leslie and her dad..." Mia grumbled.

"So?"

"Nevermind..."

"I really don't like those two," Mel muttered to Chris.

"Who are they anyway?"

"Apparently Rayne doesn't remember inviting them."

"Eh! We gon' work on dis or what?"

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
De SS Wino  
Winno!  
It's missing a letter  
So?  
-...-  
-...-  
Just humor her already**

"You seem to know the 'Maester's Secretary' pretty well."

Ally looked up, startled, when Tidus sat next to her. "Oh! we've known each other since before Sin brought us here."

Tidus showed her the picture, "Does it have anything to do with this?"

Ally froze, then closed her eyes and shook her head, "I don't know, you'll have to ask _her_ that."

"We thought she died in the war you know," Tidus murmured, looking up at Ally, "For months we didn't get any letters from her, and all of our letters came back unopenned. Then we got the letter. Shirua. We thought Bevelle had gotten her, she wouldn't have survived if they did. She was too quiet, she wouldn't have told them anything. She barely told us anything. Lenne went nuts, tried to kill Yunalesca, she was convinced 'Lesca had something to do with it."

"That, I didn't know..."

"How come I've never met you before?"

"And that, I can't tell you, not yet."

"If you're sure..."

"I'm sure."

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Saiko Tachi  
****Revealed**

"She-she..." Rayne stared blankly at the TV, John sitting next to her.

"A war?" Theresa muttered, shaking her head.

"I guess we know where she keeps going," Mel put in, turnning from the table to face the TV.

"Is that, from when she was 16?" Gwen whispered, staring at the picture they'd paused on.

"It can't be," Ashia declared, "That's from an entirely different world! Surely Valefor would've known about it!"

"Would she?" Chris demanded, standing and facing Ashia, "We didn't know about it! _Leslie_ doesn't know about it! She can't remember anything! Maybe she has been going to another world, after this, can you honestly say it isn't possible?"

"Yes!" Rayne shrieked, "Yes! It isn't possible! My sister is _nor_mal! She's got a few mental issues but she's normal! She has to be!"

"Why?" Theresa asked simply, staring hard at her aunt, knowing that she was hiding something, "Why?"

"Because _I'm_ not."

All was silent at this, till...

"What?"

_Oh, Inu-yasha..._

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º**

A.N: Can someone tell me where Inu-Yasha came from?  
... You'd have to ask Rayne about that, because I really don't know.


	18. The Book Of Revelation Ch 1

_**There's Just Something About You...**_

_**That Pisses Me Off**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X, or Simon R. Green's Nightside, my dolls are mine and I sold my soul for chocolate.

Tidus lived in a Post-War Zanarkand for seven years before Auron got him, he's not a dream, he's real. Shuyin's twin brother, and four years older than in the game.

Summary: Secrets? Secrets? My sister _has _no secrets as far as I'm concerned! I know _every_thing! Even things she doesn't want me to know! That's what being a sister is all about!

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
Okay... This is getting weird...  
You're telling me, where the hell did Inu-Yasha come from?  
Hey, can we get back to the story, please?  
Fine, fine, The End of the 2 Week Journey!  
Next stop, Luca!**

"Where'd you get duct tape?"

Leslie grinned unrepentantly at Ally, "I had several rolls in my backpack when Vally grabbed us. I also found that if you ask _just_ right, the Fayth will get you things from home."

"Duct tape?"

"And cigarettes."

"Duct tape."

"What? He wouldn't shut up!"

"You duct taped him to the ceiling! I don't even know how you got him to _stay_ on the ceiling while you taped him there!"

"Do you _really_ want to know?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"You _really_ sure?"

"Shut up."

"Because I really feel like telling you."

"I'm ig-noring you!"

"_First_, I-"

"Lalalalala!"

Leslie shook her head as Ally stalked off with her fingers in her ears, singing out loud. "Immature brat."

"What happened?"

"Gah!" Leslie jumpped and whirled around. "The fuck?"

Auron was smirking at her, she just _knew_ it, damn that collar! "Why did really you tape Tidus to the ceiling?"

Leslie glared at him, and turnned around, shrugging. "No reason, just felt like it."

Auron raised an eyebrow -okay, _that_ she could see- and shook his head. "And you call _her_ immature."

Leslie shook her head, slowly, "I'm not immature," _Trace the patterns only _you_ can see..._ "I'm puera, there's a difference."

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
... Huh, well, whaddaya know...  
What's up?**  
**Rayne's not bugging me  
Wow, strange things really _are_ happening  
Yeah...  
Hmph, I guess we can just continue where we left off  
Okay...  
---**

Ally's heart clenched painfully when she spotted Tidus and Yuna talking together by the bow of the ship. They looked so comfortable and intimate there. She pursed her lips and turnned away. It was hopeless, she knew Tidus and Yuna were meant to be together, it didn't change the fact that it hurt, badly.

She guessed that Yuna used some of her white magic to help get Tidus down and get all the tape off. It seemed like something she would do. Her hands curled tightly into fists and she looked down for a moment, lost in pain, before taking a deep breath and walking away. _You knew they would be together_... The soft voice in the back of her mind was, for once, silent.

_You knew_...

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Chaos Queen's Room  
****"Chaos Queen"?  
****Well it was either _that_ or the Sanctum of Chaos  
****... Ah, the others have been talking again  
****Yeah**

"Mia" sighed, gliding a hand over Leslie's prized blue, fuzzy blanket. The thick, curling fuzz felt silky and soft against her bare skin. "Gwen" snorted softly by Leslie's game system. "It's funny, how it took a seemingly _normal_ girl to bring us together."

Mia laughed softly, "Did you sense what I sensed out there? The blonde is a were, and the one only _you_ seem to understand is a half-breed."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "I'm just a witch, and even _I_ could sense that the girl named Chris isn't human either."

"They don't even try to hide it."

"They don't feel a need to."

Mia considered, "No, perhaps not. Or so we thought."

Gwen looked up, "Dawn Maria Summers, what are you thinking?"

"Mia" sighed, sliding off a swirled armband, one of three, to stare at it. "Do you remember _how_ the Crossroads began interlocking? The Crossroads was always just a veiwing point for the gods, watch what happens in all of the little worlds that exist, chronicle the histories. No one will know, they think it's all stories. _No one_ could get into the Crossroads before, not even _me_ except in dreams."

"That's only because you didn't know about them."

"Yeah, living with my overly paranoid sister and her friends _will_ do that to you. But, it just seems like-"

"'Like'?"

"Like something from outside _could_, and is _making_ this happen."

"Why? Why _that_ girl?"

"You've heard her theories, her ideas, philosophies, you know how her mind works. She's highly intelligent, insane with a high IQ. Having a mind like _that_ on the supernatural side would totally turn everything upside down. Now, give her a power?"

Gwen sat back, shocked, "And things could be swayed majorly in either good or evil's favor, because while she is a little insane..."

"She'd do anything for those close to her. Plus she's a little on the dark side anyway."

"Fuck, we're in deep shit."

"Amen to _that_ Ginny."

**---**

Theresa listened, and held in a sigh, _Apparently aunty was right, the world is fucked._

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Saiko Tachi, the main part**

Rayne sat with her head in her hands, shaking it slowly. "Not in this life, but I discovered that I still have memories, powers, left over from my last one. I was a time-traveling schoolgirl in Tokyo, Japan. I died in the past, and was reborn shortly after my previous incarnation."

"Time travel sucks," John agreed, "By why didn't you tell any of us this before?"

Ashia was staring at Rayne in disbelief, "Tokyo, Japan? Time-traveling schoolgirl? Are you sure you haven't just been reading too much Inu-Yasha?"

Rayne gave the others a slightly bitter smile, "_That's_ why I haven't told anyone. I thought I was just getting stuck with dreams from Leslie's ranting about how they never clarify if the wish is supposed to be "Unselfish" or "Pure". Because apparently they are vastly different things."

Dani nodded, "Yeah, she wen chat with me bout that. Pure only one state of mind or emotion, unselfish mean t'inking of others."

Rayne stared at Danielle blankly, "I didn't understand Leslie's explanation anymore than I understand yours," She said flatly.

Dani just shrugged, she didn't particularly care.

Rayne sighed and shook her head, sitting up straight as Theresa came back into the livingroom. "I didn't really realise anything until after my powers started coming out. Oh sure there were dreams of memories that _didn't_ happen in the series, but my imagination might've just been running away with me, you know? Hell, it was Leslie who first told me about my powers. She made a cup of coffee and scrunched up her nose at me, saying. 'Ane, will you _stop_ purifying the blankets at night? I get _cold_.' I was in shock, and she just walked away with a smile. I didn't even know she knew that it _was_ purification."

Ashia shook her head, she was wicca, she _wanted_ magic to be real, or so she had thought. "Anyone else want to tell us that they aren't normal?"

Gwen and Mia came back and caught the tail-end of her sentance. "We aren't!" They both chimed in.

Mel, Dani and Chris looked at each other, "Us too," Chris said somewhat hesitantly.

John looked, actually _looked_, at the girls in his sisters' livingroom, and snorted. "Same here."

Ashia looked around the room in disbelief while Chris and Mel turnned to John. "We know."

Theresa blinked, "I'm going to go into my little bubble of peace in the magical land of denial where I am queen! And ignore all of you."

Ashia turnned abruptly to Theresa, "You too?"

Theresa gave Ashia blank look, "Yes Ashia, because the magical land of denial is a real place that anyone can go to rather than a metaphorical place and- wait, it _is_ just metaphorical, right?"

John stared at his niece, "Only unless you go to the Nightside."

"Good times, good times," Dani mused.

Theresa and Ashia gave the others looks, "I'm going to go make coffee," Theresa cooed absently.

Ashia gazed after her in shock, "I think you broke her."

"Not much of a loss," Rayne muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!"

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º**

AN: Downtown, where the guys are drips. Downtown, where they rip your slips. Downtown, where relationships are no gooo!  
SOMEONE STOP HER! AAGGHH!  
... Oh shut up.  
Heheh, well, it made you stop didn't it?  
... Yooouuu'll be a de-entist!-  
Oh _God_ no!  
-You have a talent for causing things pain! Son, be a de-entist.-  
Someone shut her up!  
-People will pay you to be inhumane! Your temperament's wrong for the priesthood. And teaching would suit you still less! Son, be a de-entist! You'll be a success!-


	19. The Book Of Revelation Ch 2

_**There's Just Something About You...**_

_**That Pisses Me Off**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X, or Simon R. Green's Nightside, my dolls are mine and I sold my soul for chocolate.

Tidus lived in a Post-War Zanarkand for seven years before Auron got him, he's not a dream, he's real. Shuyin's twin brother, and four years older than in the game.

Summary: Secrets? Secrets? My sister _has _no secrets as far as I'm concerned! I know _every_thing! Even things she doesn't want me to know! That's what being a sister is all about!

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
Two Weeks Before The Tournament  
I didn't know it was _Inu-Yasha_ that kept making her purify the blankets at night  
Kill him, I _do_ get cold when she does that  
No prob, find him first  
Eh, that's a bit harder than it sounds  
Hmph**

"You do know we'll have to backtrack to get all of your Aeons if we go to the Tournament first, right?"

Yuna gave Leslie a small smile, "Yes, but, it's important to Wakka to be able to make this."

"Yeah, just wanted to make sure," Leslie kept the small smile on her face, even as she thought. _No, actually Auron's been bugging me about this, and the jerk is going to _get_ it soon._

Yuna gazed off to the side, a small, sad, smile touching her face, "They look happy together."

Leslie turnned, and smirked, "Yeah, they do, you can still have that too you know."

Yuna shook her head, "No, I couldn't do that to someone. To make them enter a relationship where we both know that I will someday die? Someday soon?"

"So?" Leslie shrugged, "What's the point of dieing when you don't have something to die _for_."

Yuna looked uncertain, "I-I guess. I've just, never thought of it that way."

Leslie laid a hand on Yuna's shoulder, "That's why _I'm_ around." Then grinned to break the solemn mood, "Because you're a complete yeva."

Yuna whirled with a gasp, "Hey!"

Leslie laughed, and ran off.

**---**

Tidus stayed close to Ally most of the time, partly because she, like him, was dragged into this world without warning. He thought Leslie might've been as well, but she seemed so... Comfortable, in this new world and he couldn't really tell. Then again, he could never really tell what she was thinking. Not even as she stood at the altar and listened as her fiancé's betrayal was told to the world.

She thought so many things at the same time, and they never made sense, not to him at least. He remembered when he first met her, she was quiet, hard, and 13 years old. He became her friend, through Lenne, who'd given her a place to stay, but she was rarely ever at home. Always wandering, always exploring. He was a bit startled when Ally touched his arm, "Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?" Ally asked curiously, looking up expectantly into his face.

He shrugged, "The past. Spira."

Ally nodded, and just stood by his side, silent as they approached the Luca docks.

**---**

Lulu brushed the satin-soft hair of the Doll Leslie had given her, humming. She watched as they all drifted about, living their lives. She envied that about them. She felt so hollow since Chappu's death. Even knowing that it was Luzzu who'd convinced him to go didn't help. Though punching him _had_ made her feel better. She began to braid the raven hair of the wisulean Doll and let her mind wander.

Wakka was off goofing around with the other Aurochs. Wakka... She didn't know _what_ she felt for him. He'd been there for her forever, but his constant insistance that Chappu could still be alive killed her inside. She _knew_ Chappu was dead, had seen his remains as other Crusaders brought them home to be buried after the Sending had taken place. She felt bitter towards the older man's naïveté. He could still believe, still hope, still laugh and love and care... While she just felt cold inside.

She didn't think she'd ever _feel_ again, not anything good. To feel anything at all, except hurt and pain, drifted farther and farther each day. It hurt, more than ever though, to know exactly _who_ had led Chappu to his death, and not be able to tell his brother. Sometimes, she wondered... If not feeling anything would be good, or bad.

**---**

_"There's a place in my heart,  
__That I visit so often.  
__One look in your eyes,  
__Takes me there._

_As we walk Laura's Hill,  
__In the magic of twilight.  
__Your hand holding mine,  
__Takes me there..."_

"Some say, that she's Al-Bhed," Leslie whispered conspiratorily to the Dolls she was tucking away in her case, in between verses. "But honestly, that rumor didn't last very long. Al-Bhed aren't allowed in _Bevelle_, let alone the Palace. My favorite rumor, is that, she's not real at all, but a Maesters's sad attempt at making a name for himself. Even if it's just as a victem of a prankster."

"You _are_ strange," A blonde haired, grey-eyed Doll murmured.

"I do pride myself on being unique."

Adam, the Doll, sighed, "You'll never make friends that way."

"I'm an outcast, I never made friends in the first place."

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Saiko Tachi**

"Hey!" Mel protested, "What does she call us?"

"Acquaintances," Dani and Ashia sing-songed in unison, then glared at each other.

"She doesn't call anyone her friend unless they've been with her since before 10," Ashia told them with a shrug.

"Less complicated that way," Dani finished.

"And _us_?" Rayne demanded, waving a hand between herself, John and Theresa.

"Family one _completely_ different issue with her. Family is eternal, even when she don't want 'em be."

"Oh, well... I guess I can live with that."

John leaned back in his chair and fixed Rayne with an undeciferable look.

"Huh?" Theresa demanded, eloquently.

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º**

AN: Meh.


	20. The Book Of Revelation Ch 3

_**There's Just Something About You...**_

_**That Pisses Me Off**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X, or Simon R. Green's Nightside, my dolls are mine and I sold my soul for chocolate.

Tidus lived in a Post-War Zanarkand for seven years before Auron got him, he's not a dream, he's real. Shuyin's twin brother, and four years older than in the game.

Summary: Secrets? Secrets? My sister _has _no secrets as far as I'm concerned! I know _every_thing! Even things she doesn't want me to know! That's what being a sister is all about!

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
Luca  
Diego DeLucca Shoes!  
... Some of those actually look pretty comfortable  
You think?**

"Don't."

Ally turnned to Leslie, startled, "What?"

Leslie shook her head as they headed off the boat, "Don't. I know what you're thinking, but some things just need to be done."

Ally stopped, "How is Tidus humiliating himself something that _needs_ to be done? It's completely embarassing, not only for him but for _us_."

Leslie fixed a somewhat empty gaze on Ally, "Don't, just don't. I'll explain later." With that, she faded into the crowd.

Ally looked where her, extremely stubborn, friend had gone, and shook her head. "Okay... But you _so_ owe me later."

**---**

Wakka gazed up in shock, horror and, most importantly, embarassment. Not even noticing that he, his companions, and the Aurochs were all being broadcasted openly on the SphereCast. Botta and Letty were the only two who noticed, and were trying to get the attention of the others, all of whom were trying to hide behind potted plants.

The two finally gave up, out of the shame of being grouped with the rest, and pretended they didn't know them. Which wasn't easy considering they all had on the distinctive, yellow tulwen of the Besaid Aurochs. Finally Tidus came down, amongst cheers from his _not-so-supportive_ "fans", and Wakka and the others in the Hitrea ran up to him, closely followed by the Aurochs.

"What the jodash where you t'inking?"

"We really stood out though!" Datto put in, trying to lighten the mood.

Letty snorted, "Yeah, we were on the Sphere."

"We were?"

Botta nodded, cheerfully, "Yup, with all of you trying to hide behind bushes!"

The Aurochs, suddenly didn't feel so well, and neither did the Hitrea.

**---**

Leslie smiled cheerfully, and took the copy of the recording she'd had the Sphere'corder make, "Gotta love blackmail!"

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
... So I guess this means Rayne's finally back to normal?  
As normal as _Rayne_ can be  
Good, I was starting to worry for a minute  
Weren't we all?**

"Geez," Chris began, "She made it sound like something _serious_ would happen if they didn't let Tidus go up there. Not that she just wanted blackmail."

"Knowing her, something serious _was_ going to happen," Mel muttered.

Theresa and Ashia were still sitting far from the _others_. Feeling out of place now that they knew that everyone, even Ally and Leslie, weren't normal, or atleast were in the middle of something _weird_, except for them. Hell, Theresa hadn't felt this weird when she'd listened to "Mia" and "Gwen", even knowing that they were actually characters in a TV show and Book respectively.

Ashia was trying to deal with her own conflicting thoughts and emotions. _But I've _al_ways wanted magic to be real! _Something in her still screamed that this was all unnatural. It was hard for her, to know that all of her time spent on dreams of myth and magic was truely, wasted. All the times she fought with her parents, her family, over her interest in magic. And it was still all for naught, not only did she have to fight her family, but herself. She hadn't even reacted this bad upon finding out that Leslie and Ally had been sucked into a videogame!

_"Then you go!"_

Everyone jerked and looked to the TV in shock, "Is she-?" Rayne began hesitantly.

_"Downtown  
Where the folks are broke.  
You go downtown  
Where your life's a joke.  
You go downtown  
When you buy your token,  
You go  
Home to skid rooow..."_

John shook his head, "Never should've got her that CD."

"Yes," Theresa finally spoke, "It's all _your_ fault."

Mia quirked a grin, "Atleast she's not singing _Suddenly Seymour!_ _Feed Me Seymour!_ or even _Somewhere That's Green!_"

Rayne twitched, "DIE!"

Gwen and Dani leapt and grabbed Rayne's arms, holding her back from killing the TV.

"Wait till the commercials!"

They all stopped and turnned to stare at Ashia, "..."

She shrugged, "It got her to stop didn't it?"

Gwen nodded, "Ah, The Expert's Guide To Stopping Everything, By Leslie."

Ashia waved the glossy pamphlet around, "I was bored."

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
Just ignore them  
I would _not_ sing any of those songs in FFX  
Yeah right  
... Oh shut up _you_ have fantasies about Victor Von Doom from the movie  
You do realise we're the same person, right?  
How _else_ do you think I know what you fantasize about?  
You're so strange  
Ya think?**

_"Hey! Maester Mika has arrived!"_

_"Really? Where?"_

_"Number three dock!"_

_"He's here all ready?"_

_"The tournament doesn't start for two weeks!"_

He should be mad at her. Jodash, _she_ should be mad at _him_! But, she ran away and returnned so often that it was hard to do anything but laugh it off. No matter _what _happened before she ran, she always returnned. Though... It taught him to never get drunk in her presence ever again.

"You make a special effort to irritate me, don't you."

Leslie grinned unrepentantly at Seymour. "Yep!"

She squirmed a little in the uncomfortable vrentora and wrinkled her nose. "Don't even say it," Seymour muttered, clapping a hand over her mouth. "If you in_sist_ on teleporting onto the ship as we are docking in Luca, _while_ we are looking all over the _rest_ of Spira for you, you could atleast announce us." Leslie narrowed her eyes, and stuck out her tongue, "Gah!"

She tossed her head, "I came to do what I'm being paid for, I just hate this stupid fluffy dress and shapeless robe."

"Would you rather the people of Spira think we keep you around just for your body?"

She smiled innocently at him, "No, that's what you guys have alcolytes for!"

He shivered, "Please, _don't_ remind me, I'm trying to get the image of the _last_ kirumavre out of my head."

"That bad?"

"Most of them are horrendously ugly," Seymour stated flatly, "The others only keep them around because they can't get sex any other way."

"And you?"

"I'd rather _not_ touch something Kinoc or Mika has slept with."

Leslie shook her head as the ramp went down. "It's a requirement, they can't have you frustrated because you haven't been with anyone in a while now can they."

Seymour scoffed, "I just use the same excuse Kelk does, different races. I don't need relief as much as the full-blooded humans."

"Liar," He turnned to her sharply, she just smirked, "What? I've seen the parade of girls going in and out of your viwav in Bevelle, it's kinda hard to miss."

He shook his head, grinning, "I should've remembered, you have a _habit_ of collecting information others tend to miss."

She sighed as the bands and guards made there way down the ramp. "Well, duty calls."

"Please? Try not to do anything embarassing."

She shot Seymour a veiled look over her shoulder. "I've never betrayed the mask of Yevon in public before Seymour, and I don't intend to start now."

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
Saiko Tachi, and my lieing friends!  
Hush, like we didn't know about them anyway  
Tis the principal of the thing darlin'. They should've told us themselves  
Maybe, does it matter?  
... Nope!**

John raised an eyebrow, _Huh, wonder if I can hire her... No, wait, I don't want to hang around her that much._

Rayne had begun growling some time ago, and hadn't stopped yet. Theresa rolled her eyes, and waved a hand in front of Rayne's face, again. "Still non-responsive," She confirmed.

Dani was grinning at the TV, "Eh! Remember she wen do that at-?"

Chris laughed, "Oh God, Jackson was _soo_ pissed that she'd only popped up in the _one_ place he couldn't punish her."

"In pub-lic," Mel and Ashia sang together, before breaking out into giggles.

Gwen, Mia, Theresa and John looked at each other. "Do you understand them at all?"

"No, they've obviously had too much Leslie-exposure."

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º**

AN: Yo! When dis become one crossover eh?  
... Some_where_ over the rain-bow!  
... I hate you.  
Same here sweetie.


	21. What Next? Ch 1

_**There's Just Something About You...**_

_**That Pisses Me Off**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X, or Simon R. Green's Nightside, my dolls are mine and I sold my soul for chocolate.

Tidus lived in a Post-War Zanarkand for seven years before Auron got him, he's not a dream, he's real. Shuyin's twin brother, and four years older than in the game.

Summary: Attempt one failed. Attempt two never got off the ground. Attempt three, four and five turnned into pink fuzzy bunnies. Attempt six and seven tried to kill everyone. Attempt eight was a flop. Attempt nine was a joke. Attempt ten momentarily turnned everyone into frogs... What's next?

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Italy anyone?  
****No thank you  
****Same  
****Um-! Nevermind...**

"What-?"

Ally was staring with wide eyes at the weirdly dressed, almost punk-looking, band that had appeared in front of Leslie by the ramp to the Maester's ship. They were currently serenading the unhappy Secretary. Seymour, who'd been about to come down after Leslie had introduced him, looked torn between laughter and irritation.

Finally, Leslie grabbed the microphone from the lead-singer. "Tell Bickson, that if he _really_ wants me to forgive him? He'd better do alot better than a song about a Sending. And in other news!" She tapped the microphone, "Oh yes, this is a_lot_ better than shouting to over a hundred people... May I present to you the newly ordained Maester Seymour Guado, son of the late Jyscal Guado."

Tidus leaned closer to Ally as everyone began to do the Yevon Prayer Bow, "How'd she get on the boat?"

Ally leaned closer to him as well, "Some times, it's just better not to ask."

"Ah," With that, Tidus and Ally bowed as well.

**---**

Ally twitched lightly, "Tidus, please, wait till after to question me, will you? Lulu's giving me some _really_ strange looks."

Tidus shrugged, "Well, you're the one who seems to know all about this stuff."

"It's called, listening to Leslie sleep-talk. Unfortunately, I've not gotten any blackmail material, yet. But it's still rather informative."

"Ah."

**---**

"How long is this gonna be?"

Ally smiled blankly, "I honestly don't know! And I'm trying to drift off to never-never land now, if you don't mind."

"Hmph, meanie."

_Another thing to put on Tidus Cons, he just reminded me of Rikku and Paine mixed together._ "Hush."

**---**

"Ally?"

"-...-"

"-...-"

**---**

"Hey-!"

Smack!

"-...-"

**---**

"Hey Ally? Ally? Yo! Ally!" Tidus gave up and cracked a glass "fish scale" over Ally's head, drenching her with water.

Ally sputtered and blinked, ringing out her hair and wiping off her face. "What was _that_ for?"

Tidus waved towards the front, where Leslie was evading the guards and Seymour to get lost in the dispersing crowd. "It's over."

"Oh, a-hem, excuse me. Thanks?"

"No problem."

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Saiko Tachi  
****... And the liars!  
****... Damare!**

"Dude, I totally agree with Ally and the Blonde. That was taking _way_ to long."

"Ya think?" Mel snorted.

Ashia glared at her, "Oh hush."

"Little shop! Little shop a horrors-" Chris sang cheerfully.

Gwen nodded her head in time to the singing, "She's right, this _is_ kinda catchy."

Rayne gave the singers and dancers a blank look. "Oh god, my sister is contagious, and she isn't even here!"

"Didn't we already know this?"

Rayne gave John an evil look, "Shut up. I never stopped being mad at you."

John, wisely, said nothing.

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Blitzpractice. Why do they call it blitz?  
****I don't know, but it reminds me of German class!  
****Mmm, lightning...  
****Geez... Don't drool now  
****I stopped drooling once I exited the snot-nosed brat stage  
****Uh-huh, riiight...**

_"Cosette, it's turned so coold  
__Cosette, it's past your bedtiime  
__You've played the day awaay  
__And soon it will be niight.'_

_"Come to me, Cosette, the light is fading  
__Don't you see the evening star appearing?  
__Come to me, and rest against my shoulder  
__How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder.'_

_"Hurry near, another day is dying  
__Don't you hear, the winter wind is crying?  
__There's a darkness which comes without a warning  
__But I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning..."_

Leslie sang softly with the music, while Elsinia took over the rest of her body, dancing and spinning, jumping and twirling, scarves sliding through the air gently. Fiends fell away under the razor edge attached to every bit of fabric she owned. Long practice had made it so she could avoid the bitter metal, and Elsinia had _always_ been the greatest dancer when she was alive. She tucked away the scarves and brushed out her hair.

Humming along to "Master of The House" as she tied her hair onto the top of her head and collected the offerings the pyreflies gave in thanks for being freed, finally able to leave to the Farplane and eternal rest. "Ha, eternal rest lo kuthra. They have reincarnation here too. Try and see anyone who'd died in Zanarkand and all you'll see is shadowed reflections of others. I hate the Farplane."

_"Mmm, me too darr-ling."_

Leslie looked up, not quite shocked, but silently berating herself for letting herself be caught unaware. What if it had been Seymour or a guard instead of the dark-amber skinned woman with a white fioru skirt and unbound breasts in the ceariol of her Wiewren people? "Hello Poetma."

The shaved-headed woman nodded to the free-spirited "Chosen". _"It is good to see that you are well, though you seem to be thinking rather hard."_

"Tis nothing to be concerned over, what is your message?"

_"Ixion required a... Mediator, to warn you that Bahamut is feeling rather... Off."_

"Tis his own fault for not waiting till he grew to become a Fayth, or atleast going through the ritual to Age."

_"Yes, that is what the others say. He does not agree."_

"Hm..." Leslie mused, "Well, what does this have to do with me?"

_"He requires a meeting, in Bevelle."_

"No."

_"He thought you might say that. We were all informed that, if _that_ should be your answer, we should take you anyway."_

"Ha. Why couldn't he do it himself?"

_"It rather defeats the purpose of making _you_ come to him..."_ Poetma said drily.

"Hm, well, inform him that Hunter has requested my presence in Verascolir. I'm sure Anshrimo does not wish me to miss that appointment."

_"Why were we not informed of this?"_ The Fayth asked in confusion.

"The Hunter has developed a strong dislike of Corathamin."

_"Ah. I shall be sure to inform him, he will be most disappointed."_

"Hm, anyway, inform the Baha-Men..." A blank look over-took Leslie's face, "A-hem, I mean, Bahamut... I need to get a new hobby... That I shall have to miss his appointment, I will need to spend most of the night and some of the next morning recovering, just from the jump. And there's no telling _what_ Hunter will ask me to do once I am there..."

_"Of course, this shall be fun..."_ Poetma mused.

Leslie grinned as she watched Poetma leave, the _real_ reason she liked the Cat-like Fayth, she had a _mean_ mischief-streak. She sighed and stood, dusting herself off. "Well, might as well get going. Hup! To... Whatever it's called! Oh jodash, I can't believe I forgot it already..."

**---**

"Where's Leslie?" Yuna asked the others in concern.

"She requested a little time to wander," Lulu explained, "She said she will head to the viwav we are staying at later. And she also asked me to tell Yuna not to worry about her."

Ally shook her head, slightly in awe that Leslie had been hanging out with these people long enough to figure out how they would react. Then again, she _did_ tend to be the psychiatrist of the group on Earth. Hmm... Did Spira even _have_ psychiatrists? Meh, no matter. Either way, that's who Leslie was to their group on Earth, it didn't surprise her that she hadn't gotten anyless adept at reading people.

Yuna pouted, and sulked in her seat while she, Lulu, Ally and Kimahri watched Tidus and Wakka at Blitzpractice. Yuna shifted, and shifted, and shifted, and-...

"Oh all _right_ already!" Lulu grumbled in exasperation, "We'll go see the town and try and find her, is _that_ acceptable?"

Yuna bounced out of her seat, grinning and nodding.

Ally blinked, once, twice, mentally nudging the item, _'Kill-FFX-game-makers-and-castrate-them,-not-necessarily-in-that-order'_ up a few notches on her To Do List. Those jerks had a_lot_ to answer for...

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Saiko Tachi  
****Meh, I'm getting bored of that name...  
****Shall we change it?  
****Hmph, sure, we only have to _pay for freakin lawyers!  
_****Hm, good point**

"I want a new sister, how much do you think it'll cost?" John mused, staring at Rayne as she, almost litterally, frothed at the mouth.

Dani was also staring at Rayne, "You might be able to get one discount, on account of pity."

Theresa looked between Dani, Rayne, John and Ashia... And the others who were all singing and dancing by this point. "I need to get out of the house, you all are driving me _nuts_."

"Here, here!" Ashia put in weakly.

_"When I was younger, just a bad little kid,  
__My mama noticed funny things I did.  
__Like shooting puppies with a B.B. gun.  
__I'd poison guppies and when I was done,  
__I'd find a pussycat and bash in its head.  
__That's when my mama said!"_

_**"WHAT DID SHE SAY?"**_

"Oh lord help me..."

_"She said, "My boy, I think someday,  
__You'll find a way, to make your natural tendencies pay!_

_"You'll be a de-entist!  
__You have a talent for causing things pain!  
__Son, be a de-entist,  
__People will pay you to be inhumane!  
__Your temperament's wrong for the priesthood,  
__And teaching would suit you still less!  
__Son, be a de-entist!  
__You'll be a success!"_

John blinked, "I should've stayed in the Nightside and prayed for a slow death instead..."

"Can you take me wit' you?" Dani asked uncertainly.

"I think we should all go, or atleast send _them_ there..."

"Oh yeah, most definately a good idea."

They all turnned to Rayne in shock. "What?" She said flatly,"It's not showing Yuna anymore."

"-...-"

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º**

AN: Betta wait a minute!  
Ah shit, not again...  
-You betta hold the phone!  
Oh hell no.  
-Betta mind your manners  
Shut up!  
-Betta change your tone.  
I'm gonna-!  
-Don't you threaten me son, you got a lotta gall. We're gonna do things _my_ way, or we wont do things at alllll!


	22. What Next? Ch 2

_**There's Just Something About You...**_

_**That Pisses Me Off**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X, or Simon R. Green's Nightside, my dolls are mine and I sold my soul for chocolate.

Tidus lived in a Post-War Zanarkand for seven years before Auron got him, he's not a dream, he's real. Shuyin's twin brother, and four years older than in the game.

Summary: Attempt one failed. Attempt two never got off the ground. Attempt three, four and five turnned into pink fuzzy bunnies. Attempt six and seven tried to kill everyone. Attempt eight was a flop. Attempt nine was a joke. Attempt ten momentarily turnned everyone into frogs... What's next?

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Wake The Dead!  
****Isn't there a song like that?  
****I wouldn't know...  
****Uh-huh, yeah right...**

"Geez... How long is she gonna sleep?"

"Hush, she seems really tired..."

"She's ill, she told us this earlier. At random points in time she'll just sleep, and you wont be able to wake her up till she has recuperated."

"Uh-huh, well, I know a way to wake her up."

"Eh, you might not wanna do that, ya?"

"Why not?"

"Cuz, she might not be in the best mood."

"Hmph, Kimahri leave now, before you make her scream."

"-...-"

"... I think, I'm going with him..."

"I did _not_ need that image in my head."

"You really _did_ know her from before didn't you..."

"Hey! Leslie! Seymour's outside and says he wants to talk to you!"

"It's _Maester_ Seymour!"

"GAH!" With that, a very naked Leslie popped up, smacked Ally on the head, and dove under the bed.

"Well... She's up."

"Oh shut up..."

**---  
****Two Weeks  
****And yes... Just skip two en_tire_ weeks of life...  
****It was boring  
****Well, can't argue with _that_**

"Oh no you don't!" Leslie growled, kicking in irritation. "Seymour you tell these jorrashfas to let me down right now! And how in the name of the Fayth did you find me in the first place?"

Seymour, quite blatantly, dropped a pouch of gil in Wakka's hand and strode over to the fuming girl. Tugging her hair lightly he smirked, "You do know that part of your duties as Secretary is to assist Mika, the other Maesters or I during public appearances, don't you?"

"Oh go screw a basilisk you wanker!"

He ignored her words and patted her on the head before leading the guards to the Stadium. "Jredon! I deal with _you_ later!"

Wakka shivered his accent more pronounced from tension and fear, "Man, dat Maester not dat nice, ya?"

"He threatened you into telling him where she was. I thought that was obvious already?"

"Ya but, tellin' her I was da one who sold her out is just cruel."

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Saiko Rayne  
****I still like that title best of all...  
****Same...**

"JACKASS!" Rayne leapt forward, and didn't get very far. By now the others had learned to keep her tied to a chair, so she didn't break the TV before they could get Leslie and Ally out.

"Will someone pick the chair up?" Ashia called out, arms laden with mystical apparatus, "She knocked it over again."

Theresa, set down her tray of alchohal, tea and soda, and picked up the wayward twin.

"Thanks," Rayne muttered, a little embarassed.

"No prob."

"What _is_ all that crap?" Mel asked, nodding her head in the direction of Ashia's arms, carrying several bottles of herbs herself.

"Just some stuff Leslie's collected and made over the years, thought some of it might be usefull."

"Ah."

"Do you think this'll work?" Chris asked, nervously.

"Maybe," Mia shrugged.

**---**

Several soot-covered faces blinked at each other, John, Theresa and Rayne watching, safely out of range.

"Well," Gwen muttered, "Guess _that_ didn't work."

"So... What's next?"

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Blitzball- Seriously sucks  
****Only when you're stuck in a chair unable to move!  
****Atleast we weren't thrown in the trash  
****Is that the _royal_ we?  
****We're the same person, does it _real_ly matter?  
-...-  
****Guess not  
****Oh quiet you...**

Ally raced through the streets with Kimahri, Tidus and Lulu. They'd just gotten the message from Lulu that Yuna had been kidnapped. Well, the other's had just gotten the message, Ally had just been freed from the dumpster that she'd been locked in. Ally was furious, not _only_ had they kidnapped Yuna while she was guarding her, which made it plain that Ally wasn't a very good Guardian at all, but they'd also _locked_ her in a _dumpster_! It was apalling! A dumpster! She was annoyed and disgusted and furious and-! Ooh! Kikta Meuri! Yay! "Hey! Can we-?"

"Geez Ally!" Tidus complained, "Yuna's been kidnapped and you wanna stop for a snack?"

Ally pouted, but continued running. Hey, it's not _her_ fault that she was never the most athletic was it? Though, till being sent here atleast, Leslie always had spent more time than her just lazing about the house. Ally never could quite figure out how she kept her thin figure, even through all that...

"Watch out!" Lulu called, slashing a quick Thundara at a little robot about to hit the day-dreaming Ally.

Ally looked up, and stabbed her blade into the robot's mechanical joint, calling out to Lulu, "Sorry!" They'd been looking out and dodging most of the robots the Al-Bhed had sent after them. Ally's little distraction had nearly cost her, her head.

"Shit!" Tidus turnned his head to the others, "The ship's leaving!"

Quickly, Lulu, Kimahri, Ally and Tidus ran towards a ramp on the docks. Lulu and Kimahri going much faster than one would think, what with that dress and that bulk... They leapt and made it safely, Tidus just catching the rail, mainly because he'd reached back to grab hold of Ally's hand considering she missed by a long-shot. "I got you!"

"Thanks!" Ally shouted over the wind, pulling herself up wth the aid of Tidus to climb onto the ship.

The four headed for the cabin door, and stopped, as the ship shuddered beneath them and metal plates moved to reveal...

"Oh jodash..."

The Oblitzerator.

It flung out a blitzball and Ally dodged, "Have I _ever_ mentioned how much I _hate_ Blitzball?"

"Blasphemer!" Tidus called back, jokingly.

"Shut up and fight!"

**---**

Leslie looked at the guards around her in irritation, and glared at Seymour's back... Till a particularly _nasty_ hit that Wakka took made her wince, and pale. _Ah shit, the others are fighting Spira's answer to a tennisball flinger right about now... Damn, wonder if I can say I need to use the bathroom?..._

Seymour glanced back suspiciously as Leslie shifted, and she matched his glance with an annoyed look. "No," He said flatly.

"I haven't even _said_ anything!"

He raised an eyebrow, "I know you too well, no."

Leslie pouted, "Fine, I'll piss on the seat then."

His face turnned blank, "Can't you hold it?"

"I don't _feel_ like holding it right now. Afterall... It might embarass _me_, but it'll embarass you all _more_."

"Guards!"

**---**

Leslie crossed her arms and snorted at the pathetic guards, before slashing out her arm to transport her onto, and deeper into, the YM Pmedwea. _Oh Chaos, that's such a _stupid_ name for a ship..._

The Hunter snorted, _You're telling _me

_Oh quiet you..._

_Nah, more fun to- oh hey there's Yuna!_

Leslie blinked, and found herself face-to-face with Yuna, who was bashing a hapless guard over the head with her WM Staff. "Hey Yunie!"

An Al-Bhed guard with short blonde hair and an eye-patch about to burst around a corner, flinched at her tone and peeked around nervously. Before sighing in relief upon finding _no_ sign of a certain, chirpy, Al-Bhed Princess. "Oh thank Yevon," He muttered, disregarding the fact that he hated the religion in itself.

Then, he did a double-take, it was _worse_, "Ah crap! It's her long lost twin again!" With that, he ducked into a nearby escape pod. That suicide mission at Mi'ihen was looking pretty good right about now... Even _if_ the Al-Bhed Princess was there. Atleast Cid's Girl felt _some_ connection with him considering they were _raised_ together. She wouldn't embarass him _too_ much... Maybe...

Leslie blinked, and turnned around, she coulda sworn she heard... "Leslie?"

Leslie shook her head and turnned back to Yuna, whatever it was she could figure it out later. "Hi Yunie! Let's get outta here!"

Yuna blinked, wondered where Leslie had come from, and decided that she didn't want to know.

**---**

Ally, Tidus, Kimahri and Lulu blinked when the door to the cabin openned to show Yuna and Leslie there, Leslie nudging an unconcious guard with her foot. "Wow Yuna! Remind me to duck next time you swing that staff at me, no da!"

Ally's face turnned blank, "Oh jornan, not the masks, oh please not the masks," She began to mutter incoherently.

Tidus blinked, again, "How-?"

"It's better you don't ask," Yuna and Lulu said in unison, as Leslie openned her mouth to respond, a big grin on her face.

"Hey!" Leslie pouted.

"... Okaaay... Shouldn't we tell Wakka we found Yuna?"

"Shit!"

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Saiko People...  
****Mm, they are getting a bit rowdy aren't they?  
****Ya think?**

"Who-?"

Rayne gave John a deadpan look. "His name is Gippal, from FFX-2, Leslie plays it over and over trying to get Rikku to master Dark Knight, Black Mage and Warrior-sometimes. She found Samurai ridiculous, Alchemist _could_ be useful, and Lady Luck made her gri- John what's _wrong_ with you!" She snapped in exasperation as John shivered upon hearing _"Lady Luck"_.

"Nothing," He lied, blatantly considering they all saw him go into near convulsions at a name.

Dani blinked, and began to set up for the next attempt, _Please _don't_ ask, Please _don't_ ask, Please _do_-_

"Meaning?"

Dani twitched.

"When Lady Luck comes a-callin'," Mel and Chris sing-songed in unison, "Turn tail and get a-_RUNNIN'!_"

John shivered, and Dani twitched, again.

"Ah," Theresa said simply, turning and pouring more drinks, this time with _lots_ of alchohal.

"Thanks," Ashia muttered, downing her glass in a gulp.

"You don't get _any_ more!"

"Hey!"

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º**

AN: Dude... I need to get a life.  
I thought you were tryin' ta get a job at Borders.  
... Yes, I, an avid writer and reader, shall get a job at a _book_store, and that shall be my life...  
I get your point...


	23. What Next? Ch 3

_**There's Just Something About You...**_

_**That Pisses Me Off**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X, or Simon R. Green's Nightside, my dolls are mine and I sold my soul for chocolate.

Tidus lived in a Post-War Zanarkand for seven years before Auron got him, he's not a dream, he's real. Shuyin's twin brother, and four years older than in the game.

Summary: Attempt one failed. Attempt two never got off the ground. Attempt three, four and five turnned into pink fuzzy bunnies. Attempt six and seven tried to kill everyone. Attempt eight was a flop. Attempt nine was a joke. Attempt ten momentarily turnned everyone into frogs... What's next?

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****GAH!  
****-...-**

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bo-"

"Shut up!" Ally hissed, "I am _five_ seconds away from waving down a guard!"

"Moera," Leslie muttered, "It's not comfortable under this stupid staircase you know."

Ally groaned, "What are you _doing_ there anyway?"

"Hiding."

"Ugh, hide somewhere else!"

"I can't, Mika is watching."

"-...-"

Leslie shifted, stretching out her legs, and resumed her chant of "bored".

Ally abruptly turnned, and slammed her head against a pole.

**---**

Yuna cheered the Aurochs on. They were doing pretty good, if only because Bickson would never go near Tidus. Tidus has the ball, Bickson's the only one near, Tidus get's a free shot at the goal. It was funny, how terrified he was of the blonde boy. Tidus also made a special effort to wave and wink in Bickson's direction every once in a while.

Whenever Tidus had the ball, and people _other_ than Bickson were around, he'd quickly pass it to someone who _didn't_ have half the team after him.

The end result? When people started calling for Wakka Bickson looked relieved and Tidus looked depressed. So Ally went down to the locker rooms to cheer him up, and Leslie prepared.

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Saikos**

"Why is she-?"

"Don't ask."

"Is the next attempt ready?"

"Mm-hm."

"Oh good."

"This won't work."

"Shut up!"

"It won't!"

"I said shut it!"

"Blah, blah, blah, can we get _on_ with this already?"

"Meh."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Take it however you want babe."

"-...-"

"-...-"

"I'm _not_ saying anything to that."

"Oh yeah, we hang with Leslie too much."

"... No, we don't have this fierce and unreasonable hatred for the blonde bitch yet."

"Yunalesca?"

"Yeah."

"You just called her a bitch."

"... I did, didn't I?"

"Yup!"

"Oh God, we _have_ been hanging with her too much..."

"I'm all for leaving her in there!"

"NO!"

"... Okay..."

"-...-"

"-...-"

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****When Fiends Attack!  
****-...-  
****Yeah, stupid name, I know...  
****... Well... As long as _you_ realise it**

The Fiend Hunter strolled through the halls beneath Luca Stadium. She was in no hurry to get anywhere, not with Bevellian guards around every corner at least. _Damn fultarnfas, don't they know I'm on a schedule!_ She pursed her lips, and sighed, the veil over her face moving and revealing a cherry-red mouth shaped into a pout. She stood there, and ran Luca Stadium-Underground through her mind. _No, no, no, nice memory but no... Dammit! What the jodash? Where's all this useless information coming from?_

_Bickson_, Leslie supplied, unhelpfully.

"I _know_ that much ya jekanor. Help me!"

Leslie sighed, and shifted, _Fine_, after a few moments, _go left, take three marks from the corner and stomp your foot twice._

The Fiend Hunter did so, and nothing happened. "Eh-hem."

Leslie snorted, _Sorry, just __wanted to see if you'd actually do it._

The Fiend Hunter replied with a glare.

_Okay, okay, okay... Now... Let's se- Look out behind you!_

The Hunter twirled, foot lashing out at the approaching guard. She snapped her fingers and the three guards were coated in a thin layer of ice. "Gotta love Varine!" She chirpped, and quickly ducked down another hall.

Leslie shook her head, a tiny image of her in the Hunter's mind looking disapproving. _Oh hurry it up!_

"Easy for _you_ to say" The Hunter mumbled, before ducking into a closet. "Ew!" She hissed quietly, "I didn't need to have that image in my head!"

Leslie shrugged, _You're the one who came _here.

"Meh, don't remind me... Why do you have so many memories of you and Bickson having sex if you wont date him?"

_Guy knows how to move, just my luck that he likes to move with _all_ the girls._

"Mm, well? Where to next? We _do_ still have a stadium full of people to save."

_This isn't right... If it followed the game... Seymour should've saved them by now..._

"How many things have _actually_ been what they seem to be in the game?"

_... You're right. Exit and take a sharp left! Hit the green panel button and flick the left red switch... No! The _other_ left!_

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Saikos**

"I have a feeling we're missing something..." Rayne muttered.

Ashia ignored her, too busy trying to _not_ think about sex-changes. Theresa blinked, and served more tea.

"Like why they show someone in a veil talking to herself?" Mia asked brightly, sipping at her tea.

"Yeah, with little voice-overs from my sister popping up randomly."

"Maybe they have a psychic link," Gwen deadpanned.

Rayne bristled, "_No_ one has a psychic-link with _my_ sister but me!"

John shifted away from her and stared at the TV some more... That girl's body looked _awfully_ familiar... Now if only he could explain to the others how he knew what his sister's body looked like...

Chris choked on her tea and spent a few minutes coughing, "You _what?_"

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º**

AN: I'm weird, and tired!  
Your own fault for writing this at three in the morning.  
... So?  
... Never mind...


	24. What Next? Ch 4

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**There's Just Something About You...**_

_**That Pisses Me Off**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X, or Simon R. Green's Nightside, my dolls are mine and I sold my soul for chocolate.

Tidus lived in a Post-War Zanarkand for seven years before Auron got him, he's not a dream, he's real. Shuyin's twin brother, and four years older than in the game.

Summary: A girl with holes in her memory, a semi-psychotic disposition, health problems, a disturbing mind, an obsession with dolls and other things, and a bipolar disorder, a sporadicly gaming sister with a short temper, big heart and the knowledge that her sister keeps going missing, a boy-crazy, spastic, devoted gamer friend with family problems, a niece who's anti-gamer and completely preppy, an interupted journey to change the world, come together in a clash warranted to break the sky.

**¸.··..·(.)··°º**

**~Someone save me if you will! And take away... All these pills~  
~And please just save me, if you can. From the blasphemy in my wasteland!~  
~... You're right, that song rocks~**

**~Don't you know it!~**

_Coffee makes, the world go round, the world go round, the world go round. Coffee makes, the world go round la la la lala._

The Hunter twitched slightly, _Oh jornan, please stop._

Leslie snorted, _No, you chose to come _this_ way instead of just teleporting... So I'm bored._

The Hunter hastily reminded herself that she _liked_ the other girl... And then twitched again as she sang Ode of the Nightbreed. _I _hate_ Corathamin..._

Leslie smirked, _I know._

At that, the Hunter sent a jolt of Karopiel into the lift to make it rise faster. It sped up to the top in no time.

At the, somewhat jerky, stop, Leslie quieted and the Hunter prepared for her preformance.

_Oh Whurtan this is gonna hurt in the morning..._ Both girls whined.

**---**

Ally stared in shock at the floating girl over the Blitzpool. The familiar figure, mainly because her clothes were the same colors, was surrounded in a bright purple light. Aeons of all different shapes and sizes pouring from her body. Large, dark, feral cats paced the stadium, healing those they came upon. Humanoid figures slashed out with claws at the fiends.

Wolves and Unicorns and Birds and Vines and Dragons and Snakes and Dogs and Lions amassed the stands. They tore into fiends and paused only to glance back at the girl who'd summoned them in concern, before vanishing into clouds of pyreflies.

"A Mass Summoning..." Yuna whispered in awe.

Tidus turnned, "What?"

"A Mass Summoning," Lulu repeated, "A Summoning in and of itself takes a great deal of energy and strength from a Summoner. It's why all Summoners only ever Summon _one_ Aeon at a time. And why the Fayth only ever grant _one_ Aeon to any Summoner who prays." She motioned towards the girl hovering above the Blitzpool. "She has multiple Aeons of the same type, which tells you the Fayth's thoughts on her strength. She is Summoning the Aeons of multiple Fayth, which tells you of her thoughts on the people of Spira."

"A Mass Summoning," Yuna finished, "Would tear apart a even the strongest of High Summoners. Whether or not this is the first time she has ever done this, it could still kill her. She's risking everything, for us."

Tidus and Ally had nothing to say to that.

Neither, it seemed, did the Maesters.

All were silent, as they watched the figure high above the Blitzpool shudder as her Aeons vanished one by one. She spiraled gracefully out of the air, and vanished.

**¸.··..·(.)··°º**

**~Saikosanct~**

"Wow," Mia muttered, "Still don't know what it has to do with Leslie and Ally, but that's impressive."

Rayne twitched, and John winced.

"What's wrong with _them_?" Ashia demanded.

Mel rolled her eyes, "Mia jinxed the girls by saying she didn't know what it had to do with them."

"Ah."

Chris leaned closer to the others. "Is that hair-color _natural?"_

Mel twitched, "I'm starting to wonder that myself."

"-...-"

"Eh," Dani groaned, "Now _dat's_ bad."

Ashia glared at everyone, and they just looked away.

**¸.··..·(.)··°º**

**~Somewhere **_**else**_

The Fiend Hunter fell to her knees, doubled-over in pain. She shuddered, and weakly snapped her fingers. It took her three tries before she could calm her shaking enough to allow that motion. In a flash Leslie was kneeling on the ground. She whimpered lightly, small whines and groaning-growls emitting from her throat as she tried to control the muscle spasms. Her stomach clenched vicously, and she rushed to a corner, heaving onto the ground. She swiped the back of her hand across her mouth, blood coming away.

She leaned against the wall and brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "Do you think I should have eaten earlier?" She breathed out, huskily.

The Hunter looked up from within their shared mind weakly. _No, last time you ate, you were sick for weeks._

"True. How, how many, did we lose, this time?"

Anashti sank back into their shared mind, and returned coughing. _No-not... That many, we will be able to do it again if neccessary._

Leslie snorted softly. "I don't know if you've realised yet, but I'm only one person dammit." The entire reason she could preform the mass summoning, and many of the Fiend Hunter's other neat tricks, is because of the other souls that were housed within her, but there was only one body and the strain could sometimes be just too much. It happened when Valefor pulled her into the FFX world, through the Farplane. Normally that in itself wouldn't account for the hitchhikers, she pulled most of her chosen through the Farplane after all. But Leslie thought it might have something to do with her talent of animating her dolls. Something about her just attracted wandering souls.

"Or have you been dead for so long that you've forgotten the requirements of a Summoner? A conditioned body, that I have thanks to you guys randomly possessing me. A strong and pure soul, there's still what, about 200 or so of you guys left? A sound and quiet mind. Me? _Sane?_ HAH! And my mind is far from quiet, I'm partially insane be_cause_ it wont shut up. The only thing keeping us standing is the fact that the other souls take most of the price for the Summonings. I may have all the Aeons on my own, but I knock out just summoning two, one after another. You guys always have to take over or I'd already be dead. I'm just a Black Mage, I can't even wield the weapons I carry very well."

Anashti laughed, _True, and the Ribbons are Elsinia's anyway, You keep mauling yourself when you try to use them._

"Oh quiet you."

Yojimbo crouched beside her, back against the wall. _"You worried Poetma when we felt you calling upon all of our Aeons."_

Leslie snorted, eyes clearing and her back straightening, "What, you didn't worry at all?"

Yojimbo tilted his head, and pondered a moment. Leslie cocked an eyebrow at his hesitation. _"No,"_ He said finally, _"If anything I felt frightened that you might have joined us within the Farplane."_

Leslie laughed, "Atleast you're honest."

He eyed her out of the corner of his eye, _"Why do you press upon the honesty of others so much, when you yourself rarely exhibit that trait?"_

She glanced at him, sharply, but all she saw was sincere curiosity. "I lie, because what my mind thinks up has scared people in the past. I 'press upon honesty', because some people just can't see when their lies will bring nothing but pain."

Yojimbo looked away, _"You should go, they will begin looking for you soon. If you are not careful, they will know."_

Leslie stood, and took out her compass. "Hmm... But first, to the right!" Finger pointing into the air, head flung back, she marched off. Pushing the image of being perfectly healthy to the surface, incase she ran into anyone she knew. To leave the impression upon the overly worried Yojimbo, that she was all right. She collapsed two steps from the FountainRevival, and lay there wondering if she should just sleep. She was awfully tired...

**¸.··..·(.)··°º**

**~Saiko Bitch~**

Rayne looked still and calm, and so Chris and Theresa released her arms. Once they did. She lunged at Mia, again.

"Goddammit! Rayne chill will ya!?" Theresa grunted, her arms around Rayne's waist, "It's not Mia's fault!"

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO, LETMEGO, LEMMEGO! I'M GONNA KILL THAT BITCH!"

John's hands clenched the armrests as he watched the camera pan out around the prone figure of his sister, before flickering out and shifting to the others.

"John! _Help me!_" Theresa shouted.

"John don't you dare! Let me go!"

"Will you get off your ass and help me already!?"

John sat for a while, then stood and walked over to Rayne, he placed a hand upon her arm, and let her See. Saw _through_ her, to the link she shared with her sister, using his talent to help her break through the barrier of worlds and reach out. Then he pulled the link back and removed his hand.

Rayne stopped fighting, and collapsed to her knees in tears.

**¸.··..·(.)··°º**

AN: ... Mew...  
... What's wrong _this_ time?  
I miss my nephew...  
It's only been three days since you've seen him.  
... So?  
... Nevermind.


	25. Closer Ch 1

_**There's Just Something About You...**_

_**That Pisses Me Off**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X, or Simon R. Green's Nightside, my dolls are mine and I sold my soul for chocolate.

Tidus lived in a Post-War Zanarkand for seven years before Auron got him, he's not a dream, he's real. Shuyin's twin brother, and four years older than in the game.

Summary: "My whole existance is flawed, you kept me closer to God!" Closer and closer, but to what?

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Dead?  
... Or _not_...**

Ally just sat, looking out at the sea, she needed to be alone for a bit.

Tidus came out and sat next to her. "Hey, what's up?"

"Just thinking, why would she do that?"

"I don't know, I honestly don't know."

"-...-"

"-...-"

Leslie rolled her eyes at them. "Honestly you two, if the Fiend Hunter was understandable, she wouldn't be around. The Maesters would've found her by now. Now come on! I didn't spend all of ten minutes slaving away only to waste this wonderful food I cooked. Get in here and eat!"

Ally and Tidus shared a look, and climbed to their feet.

**---**

"Wait," Ally muttered, pulling Leslie back, "If Kilika was-"

"Mi'ihen is a five day journey."

Ally twitched, "Kill."

Leslie smirked, and hopped forward to grab hold of Auron's coat. "You haven't even seen the Moonflow yet babe!"

Ally twitched, again.

**---**

"How much longer," Tidus whined.

"Ooh, I feel deja vu," Leslie drawled.

"Haven't we done this before?" Ally teased.

Tidus shot them a glare and Yuna pouted. Leslie flinched and dropped back to talk to the Summoner.

Ally snorted, "Whipped!"

**---**

"What do you want," Auron muttered.

Leslie looked up at him with wide eyes. "The Mi'ihen is basically flat-land with tall grass. But the grass only just as tall as a Hypello. Can you cover for me?"

Auron raised an eyebrow. "So soon after Luca?"

Leslie shrugged, "Can I help it if I have several dominating presences within my body? Most of which who have hero-complexes?"

"You have three hours. Try not to come back as a moera again. Once was enough."

"Jorrash."

"They aren't the only ones with a hero-complex," Auron muttered after she left.

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Saikosanct**

Theresa came back out with another box of Kleenex. "It's kinda awe-inspiring," Ashia commented, "She's been going on strong for three hours."

"The really awe-inspiring thing about it is that _these_ are tears of relief," Chris chirpped.

"Oh God," Theresa muttered, "Please shut up. I just had the scariest thought of what she'd do if Leslie had actually _died_."

The rest shivered.

"Eh, anyone think that she kinda like Kurama from dat Yu-Yu show now?"

"Youko from Makai?" John asked in confusion.

The girls shared looks.

"Oh damn, don't tell me _that's_ real too."

"-...-"

"... Let's just get on with the next experiment, shall we?"

"Yeah... That sounds like a good idea..."

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Oh what Tangled web we weave...  
****Isn't "Tangled" a Maroon 5 song?  
****-...-**

Anashti looked around in confusion. "Um, Les? I don't think we're where we're supposed to be..."

_You got that right, this place is way too high-tech to be Juida._ Leslie tapped her lower lip with a finger. _The past maybe? Luca? The future?_

"Would the future be so deserted?"

_... Maybe. Wouldn't know, I've never been there._

"... Well, _that's_ kinda obvious, don'tcha think?"

Leslie cocked an eyebrow at her. _Hun, I got pulled into a different world. By. A. Vid-e-o. Game. Cha-rac-ter. Don't say that, please? It might happen next._

Anashti grinned, "I wonder-!"

_Shut up!_

Anashti shook her head, and froze. "Wha-?"

She shuddered, and Leslie was suddenly standing in her place. "What the fuck?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... Such vulgarity..."

Leslie spun around, drawing her hood over her head. "Who's there?"

The city lit up.

"What?..."

**---**

"Leslie? Leslie what happened?"

She shook her head. _No, I-I don't want to talk about it._

"Leslie, all of your memories are shared between us, why is _this_ one blocked off?"

_Just, just go save Juida, will you? We _are_ on a time-limit here._

"That's another thing, where were we? Why hasn't time passed?"

_Ever think it might've just been a dream?_

"I'm not stupid."

_No, but maybe that's why you can't see it. You never see what my dreams and thoughts and fantasies are, just my memories._

"Leslie, I was there, it _wasn't_ a dream."

_Just hurry up before Auron gets testy will ya?_

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Saikos**

Rayne rewound and rewound the DVD. "What the hell went on?"

_"He said, 'me leiara'... Who _is_ he?"_

"'He'? 'He'?" Rayne shrieked. "Tell me goddammit!"

Dani tackled her to the ground. "Eh! Girl! Chillax!"

"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!"

John tilted his head in thought, "Maybe it's a secret for a reason?"

"IT'S REAL LIFE! THERE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE CLIFF-HANGERS IN REAL LIFE!"

"-...-"

"-...-"

"I found Leslie's handcuffs!"

"-...-"

"... I didn't need to know that."

"... To tie Rayne down you idiot!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't come near me with those! Who knows _what_ she used them for!"

"... She keeps alot of things she never uses you know."

"So? Who says _those_ are one of them?"

"... It's so confusing when they show the Fiend Hunter and this translucent image of Leslie talking to each other."

"-...-"

"-...-"

"... You know, why does real life have special efects?"

"I'm just not going to say anything to that..."

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º**

AN: Cataclysmic, Catastrophic, Cata-  
Shut up.  
... No.  
... Bitch.  
... Whore.  
... Skank.  
... Shelinda.  
... Okay, now _that's_ just _mean_.


	26. Closer Ch 2

_**There's Just Something About You...**_

_**That Pisses Me Off**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X, or Simon R. Green's Nightside, my dolls are mine and I sold my soul for chocolate.

Tidus lived in a Post-War Zanarkand for seven years before Auron got him, he's not a dream, he's real. Shuyin's twin brother, and four years older than in the game.

Summary: "My whole existance is flawed, you kept me closer to God!" Closer and closer, but to what?

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Mi-nnie Driver  
****... Huh?  
****Ignore me...  
****Okay!**

Leslie lounged at the fifth-loop mark, dangling upside down off of Lord Mi'ihen's head and smoking a cigarette. The camp was set up, everything was fine... And she choked on her smoke as she saw a few Crusaders headed her way. Quickly she ditched the cigarette, in Mi'ihen's mouth, and slid off. Teleporting to the ground when she remembered that she was a good twenty feet in the air. She stumbled, landing on her stomach. "And _this_ is why I have to teleport while crouched or standing up," She muttered, then she tilted her head, "And why Anashti usually takes over for teleports."

She hastily stood and dusted herself off. Saluting as they came into view. "Oh thank Yevon," The kid muttered, "I thought we'd have to go all the way to the half-mark tonight."

Leslie affected comically-confused, "When did we decide this?"

"Luca," Both Luzzu and Gatta called, as they unharnessed the Chocobo and manuvered the cage into the center.

"Yeah well, I've got company coming later. So don't attack any loud, obnoxious kids that come in without warning."

"'Kids'?" Luzzu asked, putting up spelled wards around the cage.

"Well..." Leslie mused, tethering the Chocobo, "Kids and Fems."

"Fems?" Gatta said nervously.

Leslie smirked, "Yeah, between Auron, Wakka and Tidus with all of their, 'No! Don't _touch_ my clothes!', 'OmyYevon! Not my _hair_ ya!' 'Hey! Like, don't _mess_ with my accessories!'" Leslie squealed and whined in full-out Valley-girl mode, "And Ally and Tidus with their whining, "_WHY_ does it _have_ to be so _looooong_', 'How much _longer_?'. The group is full of Fems, Kids and Kimahri."

Gatta was rolling on the ground in hysterical laughter and Luzzu hid a grin behind his hand. "Hm... Well, concerning the Legendary Guardian... I don't think I've ever heard that take on him before."

"And you never will again if the _Secretary_ knows what's good for her."

The three flinched and turnned. Auron tapped his shoulder with his sword and looked quite intimidating... If only Tidus wasn't rolling around on the ground in laughter with Ally. While Yuna and Lulu were trying to muffle laughter behind their hands...

As one, Leslie and Gatta both stood, and hid behind Luzzu. "Hey!"

"Well!" Leslie chirpped, nervously, "Y'all certainly got here rather quickly."

-----

_You have to get as _much_ rest as possible during this trip. In fact! Go to sleep _now! The Hunter was... Getting _really_ annoying.

Leslie rolled her eyes. _Wish you'd never found out what happens at Mi'ihen._ She nodded briefly to Auron, who was on first watch, and second, and third, and fourth... "Gotta go, I felt something back there that I wanna check out."

"Again?"

"Yeah, can't sleep. It's been keeping me up."

"Too much will kill you. Then you would be useless on this journey."

Leslie snorted, "Don't worry, I'll pull-out before I hit that mark, see-ya."

Auron shook his head, and sat back as Kimahri came out to join him on watch. "She's never that careful."

"Kimahri thinks Leslie good girl."

"That's the problem."

¸.··..·(.) ··°º

Look up!

Rayne was practically swelling with hero-worship. Theresa exchanged a look with John and backed up to where the others were working on a new experiment. "What's the stitch?"

Mel gave her a wry look. "I am once again a virgin, and I'm hoping I don't have any pink fur in my Jellicle form."

"IIIIIIEEYAIIII! I CAN'T, CAN'T STOP SINGAAAAAHHHHAAAAHHHAAAHHNNNG! I CAN'T STOP SINGAHNG!" Ashia belted out Whitney Housten-style, a very unamused look on her face.

Theresa giggled, "Not to mention you're extremely tone-deaf."

"We know," Dani and Chris chorused.

Mia, a green, wispy-looking Mia, cocked an eyebrow, "If you can't tell by looking at me, you are officially _BLIND!_"

Gwen tugged at a pink bunny-ear, "Well, atleast my hair-color and my new ears don't clash..."

Dani's fingers brushed against the long, thin scales that replaced her hair. "I gettin' in touch wit' my Siren-side."

Chris pouted, crossing her legs and resting her head on her palm. "Why are we using human methods when we all revealed that most of us are not-quite-human?"

Everyone looked at the perpetually floating girl, even John and Rayne.

"You know?" Mel mused, "That's a _good_ question."

¸.··..·(.) ··°º

In Spyro!

... We mean Spira...

Oh, eheh... Yeah...

Leslie crouched behind a crate, and silently cursed Anashti, thoroughly. _Will you just _help!?

The Fiend Hunter responded by sticking her nose in the air and ignoring her.

Leslie growled softly, and went through the tedious ritual of changing her clothes physically. Anashti pulled her _own_ clothes from the ether. Leslie... Wasn't that lucky. She had to dig through her numerous Neg-Space bags (Negative Space - Alternate dimension holding pouches) and find an outfit that had, not _only_ a long scarf for her hair, but a veil as well. Then, while being as silent as she could, she had to scramble into the outfit... And then exchange it once she realised that it wasn't the right color. Color-scheme was _very_ important, because all of Anashti's outfits were in the same colors.

And people would start to talk if they saw the Maester's Secretary running around Spira doing things people thought only the Fiend Hunter could do. Something like... "Oh hey! I got it! The _Secretary_ is the Hunter! Wait- WHAT!?" ... Not something she wanted to go through.

So, Leslie changed her clothes into a skirt and top, which she hated but was _also_ something Anashti always wore, and tugged a scarf and veil on. She crept closer to what had been bugging her for hours...

"-NO! STOP! PLEASE!"

"NO! DADDY STOP! I'M SORRY!"

She froze upon hearing the child's voice. She pursed her lips and let her body drop softly to the ground. _So they _don't_ live at the house..._ She spied the man raising his hand again and quickly focused. Protect formed around the child. The man looked confused, and turnned angrily. "Who's there!"

Leslie smirked slightly, staying hidden. "You _really_ shouldn't be hitting little kids... If it's one thing I hate it's a child abuser..."

"Oh yeah!? And what are _you_ going to do about it? Huh?"

"... Son, close your eyes... You really shouldn't watch this..."

-...-

-...-

A single scream rang out through the night, cutting off just as abruptly.

-----

"So," Leslie said cheerfully, "What's your name uvil?"

He was 9 she assumed, if you factor in the obvious malnutrition and hunger evident on the kid. He looked up a little shyly, "Kimut."

She tilted her head in thought while the kid went back to his sandwich. "Hmmm, let's call you KT. You know? I don't really know what to do with you?"

His lower lip trembled and he looked up at her with watery eyes. She sighed, "Well you certainly can't come with _me_ kid, that would require you to know who I really am."

"I-I'm good at keeping secrets! Honest!"

Leslie knelt down and turnned Kimut's head towards her. "Kid, you barely know me."

"But you saved me... No one else did, though they all knew what daddy was doing..."

Leslie twitched behind her veil as his lower lip began to tremble again. "Travel with me a bit kid, I have another mission to finish tonight. At the end, we'll decide. But keep silent all right? If you get me caught you're going directly to a Vilumaw."

-----

Leslie and Kimut took a final glance back at Bevelle. "You know what kid? I've decided, you can stay. But don't tell _any_one about me, understand?"

Kimut nodded, cheerfully, "Okay!"

Leslie shook her head and turnned down an alley, "Stay here, I have to change."

Kimut nodded, and looked around, staring at the city he'd never seen before. "Kay kid, let's get outta here."

Kimut nodded at the woman walking by, and then did a double-take. "Lady-!"

Leslie clapped a hand over his mouth. "Sh! We're still in Bevelle!"

Kimut gaped as the hand was taken away from his mouth, "You're the one who?"

Leslie smirked, "How else do you think the Hunter gets in? The Palace and the Maesters' home wards aren't gonna go off on _me_, I'm their Secretary."

"But you _hate_ Yevon..."

"The religion sucks, the Maesters need to start tellin' the truth, but the benefits are a'okay!"

¸.··..·(.) ··°º

Rayne's asleep, Shhhh...

John shut off the DVD, "How long have you guys been watching this?"

Theresa blinked up at him blearily, "Hours. Hours and hours."

"'Cept for us," Mia whispered, trying to find a way to lie down in her new form. They didn't know if the side-effects were permenant or not yet. Oh God her sister was going to kill her if it was permenant.

Dani was sprawled out on the ground, using Chris's floating clothes for a pillow.

Gwen laughed softly, "I can't believe none of us thought to use our powers and talents."

Mel mewled lightly in her sleep, rolling over. Chris sighed, "Well, now that we know we can hopefully finish this quicker."

"Yeah," Ashia muttered, yawning, "G'night everyone."

"Night," The others chorused quietly.

Theresa went to her room and John carried his sister to _her_ room before entering Leslie's and looking around. "Well," He muttered, "She said I could use it if I needed to."

With that, he stripped and collapsed in the bed.

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º**

AN:... Does anyone else feel that for Final Fantasy X-2 they just cut up Auron and spread him around?  
Paine - Auron's attitude and status as warrior  
Baralai - Auron's connection to Yevon, and try make that collar a _tiny_ bit higher why don'tcha  
Nooj - Auron's weak left arm and "habit" of wearing red  
Gippal - Auron's missing left eye...  
Well? Does anyone else feel like they just chopped him up and spread him around? Seriously.


	27. Closer Ch 3

_**There's Just Something About You...**_

_**That Pisses Me Off**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X, or Simon R. Green's Nightside, my dolls are mine and I sold my soul for chocolate.

Tidus lived in a Post-War Zanarkand for seven years before Auron got him, he's not a dream, he's real. Shuyin's twin brother, and four years older than in the game.

Summary: "My whole existance is flawed, you kept me closer to God!" Closer and closer, but to what?

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º  
****Hard Knocks: A Summoner's Prerogative!  
****-...-  
****... Okay... No more Inu-Yasha for you!  
****Hey!**

Gatta winced as Yuna and Wakka made their way up front. Luzzu smirked slightly, ear-plugs firmly imbeded in his ears.

"Gatta, Luzzu, _please!_ You don't have to do this! You can still go back to Besaid and-!"

"Hey Yuna!" Leslie called, "Can you come cast a Lume on KT? He's complaining of a stomach ache."

Gatta sent Leslie a grateful glance as Yuna rushed back. Wakka crossed his arms. "I don't like what you're doing ya? This stupid mission gonna get you killed."

"We made our choice," Gatta muttered, "We can't stop now."

"But dis is stupid ya!"

"Noooo Wakka, dis is smart, you _stupid_ 'ead!" Leslie grumbled, carrying Kimut and speaking in a full-out pidgen accent.

Wakka and Gatta blinked, turnning to her. "Eh, I always wondered how you knew what I was sayin'..."

"You should hear my pops talk."

-----

"_GATTA_!" Ally shrieked, "WATCH WHAT YOU'RE _DOING_ WILL YOU!?"

Luzzu tossed fire gems in the direction of the swarms of Wasps and Bites that Gatta had roused. "Will someone quiet her and get her out of the way!?"

Leslie amused herself by using random magic attacks to herd the insectoid fiends together, and Flare them. "One little, two little, three little Mareinels. Four little, five little, six little Mareinels..."

Lulu also randomly cast about Firas and Blizzaras, taking down only what she felt like. Wakka's Blitzball soared through the air, smashing bugs relentlessly.

Yuna kept sipping at Ethers and casting Esunas and Curas on everyone involved in the battle. Auron and Tidus just worked on keeping the bugs away from themselves.

All-in-all, their day sucked.

¸.··..·(.) ··°º

This is your WAKE UP CALL!  
Gooood MORNIN' CA-LI-FORN-I-A!

... I work with weirdos

John sipped at his coffee and watched his sister and her friends waking. Or stumbling around like zombies, same thing either way.

"What's with all the bugs?" Gwen asked sleepily, staring at the TV.

Rayne glanced over and shrugged, turnning away. She took a sip of the coffee her brother had made her, and choked. "WHAT!?" She demanded turnning back to the TV quickly.

John winced, and looked out a window. "I _hate_ bugs."

"Me too," Mia grumbled, jabbing a fork into her eggs.

Mel yawned, and stretched... "Well, Leslie seems to be having fun..."

¸.··..·(.) ··°º

Chocobo Eaters and Chicken Debates

"Ally," Leslie began, patiently as she could, "For the _last_ time, Chocobo does _not_ taste like chicken!"

"How would _you_ know?" Ally demanded, "Have you even tasted Chocobo?"

Leslie paused mid-step and turnned, "Have you forgotten that I've been here _much_ longer than you have?"

Ally openned her mouth, and closed it again.

Leslie shook her head, "Thought so, and Chocobo does _not_ taste like chicken! The fish here tastes like chicken, Chocobo tastes like salt crackers!"

Ally blinked, and shook her head. "Nevermind, I wont even ask. I doubt _she_ knows why either."

-----

"-Because it's the right thing to do!"

At about that moment, Leslie and Ally both tuned them out. Vaguely, in the background, they could hear the conversation going on. _"I- ght- ing- o?"_

_"-at -y n-?"_

Leslie began to hum fragments of X-Men, Superman, Batman and Spiderman songs. Ally blinked, and then turnned to stare at Tidus for a while. "Ally? What's up?"

Ally blinked, again, and turnned to Leslie. "You know? You're completely completely right about that."

Leslie smirked, and picked up Kimut before walking on.

-----

_"Never again,  
Isn't that what you said?  
You'd been through this before,  
And you swore this time you'd think with your head-_

_"No one,  
Would ever have you again!  
And if taking was gonna get done  
You'd decide where and when!"_

_"Just when you think you've got it down  
Your heart securely tied and bound  
They whisper,  
Promises  
In  
The  
Daaaark!"_

Leslie rolled her eyes behind her veil. _Funny,_ She drawled, _You don't feel like helping rescue a little boy from an abusive father... But you're all for helping me disguise myself on stage!_

Anashti twitched, _I didn't know you were going to help a little boy._

_Is that supposed to make it better?_

_Oh shut up._

-----

Ally watched Yuna and Tidus talk on the cliff. They looked good together, really good. She bit her lower lip, and set off to find Leslie. Maybe _she_ could talk for a while?

-----

Leslie snarled silently. They'd been ratted out.

Anashti, and two other dominating presences, were desperately trying to calm the infuriated girl as Yevonite Monks and Guards poured in. The band set off some small machina, and lit fresh branches and leaves with Flare and Firaga spells. The thick smoke they generated kept the guards from identifying any of the audience as everyone poured out of the club.

Leslie was the last one to leave, as normal. She flung high-powered spells in front of the guards to blow them back, and headed out on the streets to make sure her fans got away safely.

An arm curved around her neck and she was jerked back, "I guess you weren't lying..."

Leslie froze, _Seymour?_

¸.··..·(.) ··°º

This one?

No! This one!

... I didn't agree to any of this!

"I don't know how much good I'll be able to do," Mel muttered, standing in the center of the circle. "Pat was always more into the mystic side of our 'Ball'."

Gwen twitched, Jellicles were always so _loud_ in England... Mia just raised an eyebrow, then fell backwards and started snoring again.

Everyone blinked, then decided to ignore her for the time being. It wasn't her turn after all.

Ashia was shoved into the center with Mel, and began the chant.

-----

Ashia coughed and batted away the thick black smoke, "What's with magical special effects being... Completely irritating?"

"... Ribbit."

Everyone turnned to where Mel had been standing...

"Well, I guess some stero-types _are_ true."

"... Next?"

"-...-"

"... Not me!"

"It's Chris's turn!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"CHILDREN! Please..."

"... No, you're right..."

"Absolutely..."

""It's _her_ turn!""

**¸.··..·(.) ··°º**

AN: Tired, bored, no one reveiws so apparently there's nothing about my story to change... I might as well just take it off and begin writing for _me_ again... I'd get about the same amount of input on it.


End file.
